Adolescentes
by Carol Diva
Summary: A todos nos pasa ser adolecentes, mi primer OC que subo cuando se me antoja jajaja (contiene limes, letra de canciones y mucho pero ucho suspenso) soy aguskisslove en una nueva cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, y no, no soy una escritora nueva soy aguskisslove y les voy a explicar que i prima me cambio de contra y yo me tengo que joder ya que se la confié así que ahora los que me conocían ya saben que soy yo porque así es como hablo y saludo jeje..Este es mi primer OC y es con el que se declara la guerra, se empieza de nuevo por la trampa que me metió la muy bich…disfrútenlo…**

Era un día de escuela común y corriente en Bajoterra , donde un autobús se acercó a una vivienda grande y lujosa, de la puerta salió una chica pelirroja con unos sheans y zapatillas, junto con una blusa celeste suelta. La misma se subió al vehículo saludo a una de ropa muy parecida que le golpeo el asiento de al lado libre para que se sentara..

Karem: aun no entiendo cómo es que novas en limosina ni tu ni tu hermano, tienen el lujo y no lo hacen-le dijo mirando la casa enorme con colores claros y elegantes.

Trixie: no yo no soy así y lo sabes nunca me gusto ser tan..tann -empezó a pensar..-tan…elegante, tierna y creída-dijo con una voz aguda que hiso reír a su amiga.

Pili: bueno, yo si, la verdad me la pasaría presumiendo-dijo una chica por delante de su lugar que se había apoyado en el respaldo del asiento de la pelirroja.

Dani: yo también haría lo mismo Trixie- imito la acción anterior otra chica al lado.

Trixie: ah hola chicas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Carol: eu, nosotras también estamos-dijo otra chica delante de Trixie y Karem, al lado de esta manifestante estaba otra rubia, se habían dado vuelta para su comodidad de ver a sus amigas.

Karem: jaja, hola chicas- saludo con gentileza.

Elsa: Trixie, mi prime decidió ir a vernos practicar en la cancha- dijo con una malicia muy notable, a lo que la otra se sonrojo.-ese mismo color tenía cuando le dije que solo iba a verte a ti- en eso todas rieron.

Trixie: Elsa!- dijo riendo al igual que las demás.

Elsa: shh cállense puede estar escuchándonos- dijo en un pequeño susurro.

El autobús paro frente a un edificio simple pero uy amplio, todas bajaron riendo al ver que unos revoltosos tiraban papeles y gritaban. Luego del barullo todas fueron a sus casilleros a buscar su ropa de animadoras, para sus pruebas decisivas.

Xx:¡espérenme chicas!-grito una voz femenina aunque se escuchaba muy alta sonaba dulce…

Trixie: chicas esperen es Aki- agarro el hombro de Elsa y en eso el grupo paro y volteo hacia la desesperada compañera.

Karem: wow, Aki que pasa, repira tranquila- calmo a su amiga que estaba suspirando muy fuerte una y otra vez con su uniforme de animadora puesto.

Akira: lo siento chicas, es que me olvide el uniforme y los pompones así que tuve que ir a buscarlos-informo más tranquila.

Elsa: bueno no necesitaras calentamiento ya que corriste de allá para acá ¿verdad?-en eso todas rieron junto a la retrasada. Fueron directo a la cancha donde se encontraron a los jugadores de Babosabol finalizando su entrenamiento.

El entrenador sonó su silbato y dijo:

Entrenador: ¡bien a si llegaremos a las finales, los felicito!-grito alto ya que ellos estaban festejando una felicitación del entrenador.- ¡es el turno de las chicas mejorar su rutina!-dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa.

Karem: bueno no podremos ya que la entrenadora no llega-reprocho la chica.

Pli: tranquila, no lo pongas de mal humor- le susurro.

Entrenador: entonces esperen que la señorita Sandra no tarda en llegar- dijo mientras las porristas se sentaban en las gradas de la cancha.

Elsa: bueno la señorita Sandra además de estar pasada de hora, se pasó de los años de vieja- bromeo con voz aguda y graciosa a lo que sus amigas se rieron, el entrenador solo se retiró para que no lo vean reírse.

Xx: hola perdedoras- se asomó una chica rubia acompañada de otra castaña oscura con el mismo uniforme de porrista.

Dani: arg, Jeny- dijo ya cansada de aquella pesada chica.

Jeny: la misma, vine a decirles que hoy se selecciona a la capitana del equipo- dijo muy presumida como siempre.

Akira: ay no me había dado cuenta- susurro con sarcasmo, Jeny solo rodo los ojos y siguió.

Jeny: bueno, vine a decirles que no se molesten en esforzarse porque seré yo- dijo apuntándose con orgullo (debe ser familiar de Pronto)- en especial tu Trixie, tu eres la que sobresale más de este estúpido grupo, y te digo nena que no podrás contra mua- en eso Trixie se sacó.

Trixie: oye te permito que presumas pero no que las insultes- amenazo parada.

Jeny: ay, qué miedo- dijo en tono sarcástico –y dime niña mimada y rica, ¿Qué es lo que harás?- la provoco.

Trixie: se nota que me tienes miedo o si no, en este momento no me provocarías solo a mí- se limitó a discutir.

Jeny: oh vamos, tu eres lo suficientemente tonta como para no usar la plata que te dan tus padres por día, ni para ir en una lujosa limosina- empezó a probar la paciencia de su oponente.

Trixie: ¡OYE, TU ES ESO NO TE METES!-grito furiosa.

Sandra: ¡eu eu! ¡Tranquilas!- dijo luego de sonar su silbato.

Carol: a veces pienso que el mejor amigo de los entrenadores no es una vida, si no sus ridículos silbatos fuera de oda- bromeo a lo que todas menos Jeny y Trixie rieron.

Sandra: silencio Carol- a esto la chica rodo los ojos- ¿ahora que pasa aquí?- dijo distanciando sus brazos para separar a las chicas que se peleaban.

Ludmila: nada profesora, solo que están las peleas de siempre-dijo terminando de separar a su amiga de Trixie (Lud es el nombre que le puse a la que acompaña a Jeny).

Akira y Dani: a ahora es donde hablas- le dijeron al unísono muy sarcásticas.

Jeny: cállense- les dijo a las chicas.

Sandra: cállate tu Jeny y siéntate- le dijo harta de su alumna rebelde (si así reacciona con un comentario de Jeny ¿Cómo reaccionaría si hubiese escuchado el insulto de Elsa jaja).En eso las demás sonrieron en forma de burla a lo que la rubia las miro de manera asesina.

Pili: bueno profe, nos ibas a dar pruebas y ver quien era la capitana- le recordó.

Sandra: Claro, primero pasa tu princesa- le dijo dulcemente ya que Pili sabia como tratar a los maestros para luego manipularlos pero ella no quería ser capitana, quería que Trixie lo fuera, pero aun así hiso su rutina bien, aunque limitándose a que el de la pelirroja fuera mejor.

**CON EL EQUIPO DE BABOSABOL:**

Los jugadores estaban reunidos en los vestidores llenos de toallas mojadas con sudor arriba de los casilleros de cada uno de ellos.

Eli: bueno, aguante, pusimos al entrenador de buen humor- dijo entusiasmado poniéndose una toalla en el hombro para ducharse.

Kord: si, por lo menos nos estaríamos ahorrando unos 20 minutos en reproches y gritos del viejo, jaja- en esto todos echaron a reír.

Mario: es tu turno amigo- le dijo saliendo de la ducha todo vestido y despeinado. Se acercó a su casillero en donde había una foto de el rota por el medio, al parecer había otra persona en el otro pedazo de foto. Billy lo vio y decidio preguntar.

Billy: oye, amigo ¿Quién estaba en la otra parte?-le pregunto serio. Mario lo vio y saco la foto rompiéndola en mil pedazos para luego embocar en el basurero.

Mario: nadie importante. Dijo muy corto en ese momento fue que la cosa se puso seria.

Twist: amigo puedes confiar en nosotros- se acercó y lo tomo del hombro, Mario se sentó en la banca en medio de las dos columnas de casilleros y bajo la cabeza.

Mario: es…Carol-dijo muy apenado.

Pablo: ¿no es la animadora que diseña para sus amiga?-pregunto acordándose de ella.

Mario: si es ella…-

Kord: ¿y que paso con ella?-

Mario: bueno discutimos y nos peleamos, por lo que decidí distanciarme para darle tiempo que se tranquilice.

Kord: bueno, Akira, las veces que suele estar mal, es porque está en sus días (chicas no me maten).

Mario: si lo sé pero esta así desde que…-pensó un segundo…

Pablo: desde que le hablaste justo en un momento en el que estaba de mal humor-

Kord: desde que estaba en sus días, ellas cuando reinician siempre se ponen así con algún detalle que no les guste-

Eli salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su casillero a buscar gel para su cabello, este estaba cerca de lo chicos, el al escuchar su conversación, decidió alegrar.

Eli: ¿saben? Les tengo muchísima envidia- dijo metiéndose en el grupo.

Mario: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros sufrimos y tú no?-

Eli: no, porque ustedes tienen esos problemas de novias y yo no, pero para mi punto de vista es una parte de amar-

Todos pensaron un momento, y se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, su amigo que no tenía novia sabia más que ellos, era obvio que le haría bien si la tuviera.

Kord: wow, a ti Eli, te iría genial si te le confesaras a Trixie-

Eli: si lo sé pero no me animo- dijo sin ningún sonrojo ya que todo el equipo de amigos lo sabía.

Billy: oh, vamos tan difícil no es- dijo como que si lo supiera todo.

Pablo: ja, habla el que está en la misma que el Shane.

Billy: no, no se confundan. Yo…solo quiero…encontrar el momento ideal-

Eli: tienes razón, en una fiesta, cita o salida yo se lo pediría a Trixie-

Kord: ok, hablando de tu futura novia, deberías ir a verlas practicar-le recordó.

Twist: si, pero recuerda, muchísimo espacio entre tú y Jeny, sabes que ella es MUY CELOSA-

Eli: si lo sé, ok adiós chicos- dijo yéndose hacia la salida, pero en un momento paro y dijo-aguarden, ¿me veo bien?-

Todos-Eli: si-

Eli: ok gracias-

**CON LAS PORRISTAS:**

Todas ya habían terminado la prueba y la entrenadora ya tenía en mente tres candidatas qe lucharían por ese puesto:

Sandra: bien, todas ustedes estuvieron…bien…pero ya seleccione a tres chicas, primero una mostrara sus habilidades junto a la otra y la ganadora lo hace con esa final- explico mientras todas miraban a Trixie y Jeny-y las seleccionadas son- comenzó a escribir en el papel- Trixie Sting- todas rieron y le celebraron aplaudiendo, todas menos Jeny y Lud- Jeny Acosta y Ludmila Rivero- solo ellas festejaron- bueno, bueno, ahora Trixie, bailaras contra Lud- se sentó en las gradas para observar.

Jeny: ya sabes que hacer- le susurró al oído de Ludmila ella solo asintió.

Comenzaron el "playto" como decían las chicas, Trixie iba ganando dando volteretas y demás mientras Lud solo se concentraba en hacer lo pedido por su "amiga", Luego se acercó Eli y la saludo, Trixie se distrajo mirándolo con una sonrisa en eso su amiga Pili le grito un "¡CONCENTRATE!" en eso ella dio una voltereta y al aterrizar Ludmila aprovecho y fingiendo seguir bailando poso su pie en el tobillo de Trixie golpeándola fuertemente. En eso la música paro y todas fueron hacia la pelirroja.

Karem: ¿Tix estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

Tixie: ay me duele el tobillo- dijo tomándoselo con una de sus manos.

Sandra: tranquila nena, cálmate ¿sí? No pasa nada-

Akira: Trixie, amiga, recuerda que sigues con Ludmila, si es que Lud no te gana- dijo balbuceando en la última parte.

Sandra: no, no será así Aki, porque Lud no gano, felicidades Trixie-

Lud: ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-

Sandra: porque lastimaste a una compañera-

Ludmila: pero si…- ella iba a delatar a Jeny por lo que ella no la dejaría.

Jeny: ah amiga acepta tu derrota, pero no te preocupes te vengare- le dijo tan diva como siempre. Eli al ver todo esto decidió ir a donde Trixie, tomando el camino más largo para evadir a Jeny…

Eli: Trix, tranquila- la calmo, Trixie solo se quedó perdida en su mirada. Carol aprovecho su distracción y le dijo en lenguaje de señas que alzara a Trixie hacia las gradas, el solo asintió feliz-oye ¿te duele mucho?- ella asintió-entonces permíteme- la alzo con un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro en su espalda, la llevo en las gradas y en eso se acercó la entrenadora.

Sandra: Trixie lamento decirte que si no entrenas contra Jeny ella será la capitana del equipo.

Karem: ¡NO, NO DEJES QUE NOS HAGA USAR ESAS HORRIBLES FALDAS!-dijo recordando el año anterior.

Eli: tu decides- dijo con ternura y preocupación.

Era obvio que el futuro de atuendo y demás estaba en mans de Trixie y solo las de ella en la que no se salvaría con un "no lo se " la respuesta era un "si" o un "no"….¿que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

**Lo mismo me pregunto yo! Jaja bueno a los escritores con los que trabajaba en PM mande unos mensajes y bueno con esto empieza la guerra de Reviews aunque quedamos empatadas la vez anterior bueno eso olvídenlo, y me duele muchísimo el cuello arg, bueno como sea subo un capitulo cada sábado ya se la muy bich de Crix se apodero de los domingos ( naa era joda Crix es la mejor) bueno adiós y saludo a mi amiga Connie.**


	2. eligiendo

** Holis mis guapuras...las verdad les quiero decir que estamos ganando 6-5 reviews aguante somos los mejores...le cerre con mucho gusto la boca a Flor, lo que me dijo que terminaria ganando igual, obvio no le crei, bueno aca les dejo el siguiente chapter.  
**

* * *

Trixie: s-si lo hare- dijo ella desidida ya que no dejaria a Karem gritar una vez mas, sabria que le llegaria su venganza, dulce y hermosa venganza.

Sandra: bien cariño ahora ponte de pie y figate si puedes caminar-

Trixie se levanto con ayuda de Eli y empezo a caminar lentamente, luego corrio y dio una voltereta, le habia dolido fuertemente pero al ver que los demas sonreian sin notarlo, fingio estar sana para salvaer a sus amigas.

Trixie: estoy lista para hacer la prueba Jeny- le desafio- ¿tu lo estas?-

Jeny: si, naci para esto pelirroja.

Sandra: bien chicas, para que no vuelva a pasar ese in-si-den-te-dijo refiriendoce y irando a Lud, a lo que ella bajo la cabeza.-hare que una eliga una cancion y haga su rutina-

Las dos: ok- dijeron al unísono luego Ludmila le entrego un CD a Jeny.

Jeny: ya tengo mi súper canción-dijo lo más diva que pudo-¿tú lo tienes Trix?-le dijo con ganas de provocarla. Ella iba a decir algo pero Aki no se lo permitió.

Akira: si, si lo tiene y aquí esta- le entrego un CD idéntico que el de Jeny-_Like a champion-_le susurró al oído lo que la pelirroja sonrió.

Sandra: bueno Trix querida empiezas tú-

Trixie: claro-

La música empezó y Trixie bajo la cabeza (se llama Like a Champion selena gomez busquenla mientras leen la coreo de Trix)

Comenzó a saltar y girar, luego la entrenadora le hiso señas a Aki y Carol, para que la acompañaran, ellas fueron y acompañaron a Trixie, ella sobresalía de las tres: saltaba y giraba haciendo muchos trucos típicos pero difíciles de realizar para las animadoras, a cada segundo Eli se enamoraba más de ella y Jeny al contrario: la odiaba más.

La música termino y la entrenadora mantenía su decisión en solo Trixie, lo que Jeny noto y y decidió liberar su furia en su rutina…

Sandra: jaja, eso lo que yo llamo una rutina, felicidades Trixie serás la capitana si Jeny no te gana-(uuuuu rimo) dio formando una gran sonrisa en todas menos ya saben quién.

Mientras las chicas se sentaban en las gradas y Jeny colocaba el CD, Eli se acercó a Trixie…

Eli: chicas lo hicieron genial…

Carol-Trixie-Akira: gracias…

Eli: en especial tu Trixie- le dijo con dulzura ocultando muy bien sus nervios (podría jurar que me equivoque escribiendo miembros jaja), se acercó más a ella y la vio a los ojos, la pelirroja solo bajo la cabeza, las chicas le hicieron señas diciendo que se irían, el asintió, las demás hicieron caso, todo esto mientras Jeny calentaba.

Trixie: p-pues…gracias Eli-

Eli: de nada, aunque es la verdad, eres grandiosa-

Trixie: gracias- se sonrojo levemente, a lo que Eli sonrió, las chicas vieron el momento incómodo y decidieron sacar de ese nudo a su amiga. Aki tiro todas las pelotas de la mesa, para distraer a Eli y salió corriendo.

Sandra: ay no, ¿Eli me ayudas?-

Eli: claro señorita!- le grito desde la otra punta- bueno me tengo que ir- le dijo con dulzura.

Trixie: bueno…

En eso Eli se fue por lo que Jeny se acercó a ella, Trixie sabía que era para buscar pelea, así que se paro.

Jeny: ¿me parece o te vi con mi novio?-dijo acercándose a ella, quedando cara a cara.

Trixie: oye, en primera: el ya no es tu novio. Y en segunda: ¿Qué te importa?-desafío.

Jeny: me importa mucho, porque desde que terminamos mi único propósito es volver con el…-fue interrumpida por (adivinen quien la va a dejar bien pilla).

Trixie: para luego terminar y sufrir más, y si dedicas tú vida en ello te digo que no tienes razón para vivir-

Jeny: a mí, a esta estrella, no la va a aconsejar la chica más cool, después de yo claro, pero te digo que a mí no me superaras jamás-amenazo.

Trixie: no tengo intenciones de superarte si no de hacer que abras esos ojos azules que tienes, eres hermosa sí, no te lo niego, pero siendo 100% sinceras…-la cosa se ponía seria a medida de que Trixie seguía hablando- ¿eres hermosa por dentro?-

Jeny: c-como dije antes, no dejare que una niña perfecta como tú me aconseje- se le vio una lagrima caer tristemente, lo que a la pelirroja la sorprendió mucho.

Sandra: bueno listo, Jeny ya puedes pasar- las chicas aún seguían ahí, y Trixie veía esa mirada intensa punto de asesinarla diciéndole más del mil palabras- eh…Jeny?-

Jeny: voy…-dijo casi susurrando. Se dio vuelta brucúmente a lo que el pelo largo de ella técnicamente voló hacia la cara de la pelirroja.

La canción empezó y ella, dejo el tema atrás, en su mirada ahora solo se reflejaba la competencia y el odio hacia Trixie (es tan perfecta Trixie).(se llama selena gomez Rock God busquen y lean).

Ella ya no sabía que hacer e la rutina, de los nervios por instinto comenzó a copiar los pasos de Trixie. Al terminar la canción todas las amigas de Trixie querían ir en patota para lanzarse encima de ella, pero la entrenadora se les adelanto.

Sandra: lo siento Jeny, le hubieras ganado a Trixie si usabas tu propia imaginación-

Jeny: e-eh que decepción- dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

Sandra: lo mismo digo de ti Jeny, Trixie, felicitaciones-

Todas gritaron y rieron Lud a pesar de lo que le hiso Jeny se fue a buena consolarla como la amiga que era.

Lud: ¿estás bien?-le pregunto.

Jeny la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a la entrada de la cancha.

Jeny: ¡no!-le dijo liberando toda su ira, respiro profundo y se acercó amenazadamente a ella-¿y sabes porque?-le dijo bien en la cara.

Lud: ¿p-porque?- se atrevió a decirle.

Jeny: porque, querida amiga- mientras jugaba con sus fragas-¡por que eres una tonta!- le grito fuertemente lo que ha Ludmila la lastimo –arg, si tu hubieras lastimado bien a Trixie esto no habría pasado-

Lud: y bueno que quieres que haga-

Jeny: bueno, si tú lo preguntas yo te diría que vallas y te encargues de arruinar ese momento feliz que está pasando la princesa perfecta- le dijo mirándola, luego sus ojos pasaron calentarse fuertemente, Lud intento avanzar pero Jeny la paro, había visto a Eli y Trixie abrazarse.

Jeny: deja que de esto me encargo yo, tú acompáñame-

Lud: ¿pero entonces que hago?-

Jeny: tú me ayudaras luego con algo muy útil-

Las dos se acercaron al grupo celebrando, y aprovechando de que la entrenadora se había retirado encaro con todo a Trixie.

Jeny: eh, haber, haber- dijo separando al par de jóvenes que seguían abrazados.

Trixie: ¿que?- dijo confundida.

Jeny: tu, niña perfecta, a mi ex no te le acercas porque sigue siendo mío-

Trixie: ¿Qué?-

Eli: déjala, tu misma lo dijiste no somos novios y no lo seremos jamás- interrumpió para defender a Trixie.

Jeny: no me importa lo que digas, yo sigo amándote- se dio vuelta hacia el peliazul.

Eli: pero yo no-

Jeny: yo si-

Karem: ya déjalo ir, supéralo, ya que tan estralla te crees-

Jeny: ¡no te metas Ka porque sabes que pasaras ma!-

Carol: ¡y tú la pasaras peor si le sigues gritando!- amenazo molesta.

Jeny: ¡tú cállate…! ¡ Con razón Mario ya no te quiere!- estas palabras hirieron fuertemente a Carol lo que la hiso reaccionar por intuición, le pego una cachetada que no la dejo terminar.

Sandra: oye oye, Carol ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto asombrada, ella solo veía como Pili y Lud la ayudaban a levantarse.

Carol: e-ehh no lo sé- soltó en un respiro.

Sandra: con esa acción te erces un castigo grande.

Carol: me lo merezco lo sé- se sentía apenada, pero al parecer Jeny complacida.

Sandra: estas oficialmente anulada del equipo de porristas-

Todas-Sandra: ¡que!- hasta Jeny y Lud gritaron ya que Carol era buena haciendo de la punta de la pirámide.

Carol: no, no tan grande-

Sandra: lo siento, en mi equipo no entra la violencia- dijo tachando de la lista a Carol.

En eo la entrenadora se retiró sin más que decir. Karem tenía preparado todo lo que le gritaría a Jeny por lo sucedido.

Karem: ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!¡JURO JENY, TE LO JURO, QUE ME VOYA VENGAR!- le grito.

Jeny: hay que miedo- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Karem estaba a punto de repasarle la cachetada, pero Carol no la dejo.

Carol: tranquila no quiero que anulen a otra más-

Trixie: no tu tranquila, porque iras con nosotras-

Pili: ¿Por qué?- estaba confundida.

Trixie: porque será la modista de las porristas.

Carol: ¡siii!- grito felizmente-gracias Trix, gracias- la abrazo con mucho cariño.

Trixie: de nada tranquila-.

* * *

** y aqu nos quedamos, linduras...ya veran la graciosa venganza de Ka no se procupen jeje.  
**

**pregunta: ¿que dia cumplen?**

**respuesta:yo el 20 de marzo**

**bueno, bueno les quiero decir felicidades a los que se acordaron del cumple de conny (o los que yo les hice acordar) bue como la persona mas presumida que soy les quiero decir que...YO ME ACORDE PRIMERO!  
**

**CONY ES MIIAA!¿entendieron?**

** jajaja como sea lo mejor es que ella la halla pasado bien jejeje.**

** otra cosa antes de que cierren esta pestaña, les queria ofrecer mi personaje Carol (obviamente soy yo jeje) para que se les haga mas facil el grupo (yo no la hiba inventar, pero como vi que nadie manejaba el vestuario, la invente yo...osea ella soy yo, y por mi personalidad de verdad necesitaba el personaje) asi bueno con mucho gusto les entrego el nuevo personaje Carol (diva total jeje)**

** sin mas que decir me voy con un simple...Chauchis!...¿reviews?...un saludo a Nati, la mejor chica yenapesca, obviamnte cony, dany y karem jejeje...(le conviene esta semana subir un nuevo episodio de su oc a crix o resivira una bala directo desde argentina)...chauchis!...(cony es mia)...**


	3. Venganzas

**Holis mis guapuras latinoamericanas, les quiero decir que ahora el nombre que me ponen es Carol, jejeje muchos ahora me llaman así y está bueno, me encanta ese nombre lo amo lo amo lo amo, les voy diciendo que cada vez vamos mucho mejor, 16-12, es re pobre y luego las hace llamar amigas a las que dicen "vamos a ganar, no te preocupes", pues ahora se tiene que preocupar jajajajajajaja. Disfruten del esperado chapter.**

* * *

Jeny: bueno, me tengo que ir a comer no se ustedes- rio con la mirada asesina hacia Carol.

Trixie: lamento decir que la rubia tiene razón, arg a comer luego vamos a ensayar.

Akira: ¿Cómo que luego? Es obvio que todas merecemos un descanso- se quejó.

Trixie: ok, ok, mañana ensayamos.

Jeny: si, al fin un descanso para la reina-

Pili: ¿para la reina del ego o del egoísmo?, porque de baile no creo-

Lud: cuida tu tono con ella- amenazo.

Pili: tú no te metas, que siempre eres la sombra de la súper nava- se burló.

Carol: ya, ya basta no se peleen-

Pili: tienes razón, no lo ale con las presumidas-

En eso las chicas se fueron presumiendo su cuerpo bien formado, caminando formalmente y lentamente.(jajaja solo, imagínense).

Pili: ok, ellas no cambiaran jamás, jajaja-Dijo al principio seria pero luego lanzando una risa que contagio a las demás.

Carol agarro su teléfono mientras las demás seguían bromeando, le mando un mensaje a Elsa para que la distrajera, pues pronto seria su cumpleaños, cumpliría al fin sus diecisiete y ella tenía planeado ese momento fiestero desde hace 1 año, cuando ella le había bromeado que era su turno, lo que le dio la idea. Elsa, al recibir tal mensaje, entendió y llevo a cabo su plan.

Elsa: eeeeh…Pili acompáñame a….comprar púas para guitarra- dijo dudosa…

Pili: pero… ¿ya no tienes suficientes?-

Elsa: colección- dijo tomándola por el ante brazo y de ahí tirarla ara alejarla del grupo.

En cuanto ya no escucharían Carol decidió hacer sus arreglos para su amiga.

Carol: chicas, ya paren de reír jaja ya- seguían riéndose de ese par inseparable se Lud y Jeny.

Cuando todas se calmaron, decidieron escucharla.

Carol: bueno, este Sábado es el cumpleaños de Pili, no sé si se acurdan-

Karem: pues, si nos llegó el aviso por Slugface- dijo mirando su celular al igual que las demás.

Akira: si, si, adivino: tú le quieres hacer la fiesta, de seguro que es eso-

Carol: si adivinaste- le dio la razón.

Trixie: ok, lo haremos pero primero vamos a comer, mi estómago muere vacío-

En eso todas decidieron irse, evitando chocarse con Elsa y Pili siguieron hablando durante todo el camino directo a los vestidores.

Al terminar de cambiarse en el camino compraron una libreta en donde Akira escribiría todo lo arreglado.

Luego al llegar a la cafetería fueron a instalarse en una mesa en donde todas se sentarían justo adelante de los jugadores de babosabol.

Dany: bueno, tenemos que empezar, nos queda solo una hora para organiza horas de fiesta- aviso.

Karem: ehhh, en realidad, como ya somos adolecentes de 16, 17 años, tranquilamente se podría hacer d horas-

Todas-Karem: ¿¡qué?!-

Karem: ¿Por qué no?- pregunto inocente.

Akira: osea amiga, solo piensa. Nosotros no resistiríamos a las altas horas de la noche-

Karem: bueno y si es del día a la noche, no ocurriría nada-

Carol: y si hacemos así: en una casa de alguna de nosotras, se hace de la tarde al anochecer, y en la noche se hace una piyamada con películas en honor a Pili- termino por decir y vio a todas con una enorme sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Dany: wow, Carol, es una excelente idea!- la felicito a lo que Carol le guiño el ojo feliz.

Akira: bueno ahora que ya se sabe el asunto, a organizar todo- agarro el libro en el que anotaría y dibujo un cuadro en el que todo estaría organizado.

Karem: ahora, ¿en qué casa lo hacemos?- Trixie ni bien escucho eso, bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultarse, como ella no diría que si fácilmente, Karem les guiño el ojo en un mínimo intento.

Akira: bueno, tirare nombres de las que entre nosotras tiene la casa más grande- en eso Trixie empezó a maldecir dentro de sus pensamientos.-bueno acabo de poner tres nombres: el de Karem, el de Elsa y el de Trixie, hora de tachar- dijo y Trixie no podría estar más nerviosa que nunca (si lo apuestan yo llamo a Eli jejeje).

(Lo que está en letras especiales son los pensamientos de Trixie)….

Akira: bueno, como en la casa de Karem su madre está enferma…chau- dijo tachando el nombre de Karem *_hay no*_ -haber, luego está la casa de Elsa estará ocupada siendo muy desordenada- dijo tachándola a ella también _*oh no, aquí viene*_por lo tanto solo queda Trixie- termino mirándola de manera insistente.

Trixie: oh, no chicas, saben lo que paso la última vez- les recordó aquel momento en el que las chicas se mandaron una travesura.

Dany: bueno, pero recuerda que lo haces por Pili- le devolvió el recuerdo.

Trixie: arg, veré que puedo hacer para convencer a Luis que no diga nada- (recuerden que Luis es el hermano de Trixie).

Carol: hecho, Akira anótalo- en eso Aki le hiso caso.

Akira: ok, ahora, lo invitados-

Karem: fácil, toda la escuela-

Carol: eh, Karem, exageraste con el horario, ¿ahora con los invitados?-

Dany: recuerda que Pili no se lleva bien con todos-

Karem: lo sé, por eso una de nosotras tendrá que actuar como niña mala e ir a buscar una copia de todos los alumnos de la escuela-

Carol: pero eso está en la dirección-

Karem: por algo digo niña mala- contesto muy obvia.

Akira: ok ¿Quién será?-

Todas: yo no- dijeron levantando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

Dany: pero alguien tiene que ser-

Carol: Elsa sirve para estas cosas- recordó.

Dany: bueno, ella no está aquí, está ocupada-

Akira: peeero, tu no lo estas-

Todas la miraron con cara de "_tu serás la niña mala"_ pero ella solo desvió la mirada a lo que Carol que estaba a su lado le levanto la cabeza así las miraba.

Dany: no, no pensaran que yo…-

Karem: si, tú lo harás-

Dany: ¿Por qué?-

Akira: recuerda que es por Pili, vamos- insistió.

Ella lo pensó un segundo y repaso todo lo que tenía a su favor y lo que no. Pero le gano su buena persona y decidió ser mala solo por su amiga.

Dany: no puedo creer que diga esto- respiro profundo- lo hare, voy para allá- se levantó y se despidió-deséenme suerte!- les dijo a lo lejos.

Todas-Dany: Suerte!

Dany se escabullo sobre la gente directo a la dirección para luego hacer una copia con los documentos de los alumnos de su escuela. Al llegar sentía como su corazón latía por el peso que llevaba encima, tomo la fotocopia con la copia de aquel famoso formulario y se retiró. Tanto se apresuró al caminar que se chocó con un chico, que al parecer estaba asustado.

Dany: oye fíjate por donde…- se detuvo al mirar vellos ojos claros- caminas- termino por decir.

Xx: oh l-lo siento es que soy muy tonto la verdad no miraba mi camino- dijo muy nervioso.

Dany: oh no yo soy la tonta- se insultó a sí misma para no hacer sentir mal al chico que según ella le parecía hermoso-¿Qué hace un chico t-tan lindo…es decir, un chico tan asustado como tú?- se autocorrigió muy avergonzada.

Xx: eeh, soy nuevo y busco inscribirme para el equipo de jugadores- dijo ocultando todo su nerviosismo hacia Dany ya que a él también le parecía hermosa (de nada Dany).

Dany: p-pero ahora tienes que comer, luego s-si quieres yo te ayudo, pues conozco a los jugadores, y son súper gentiles te llevaras de 10 con ellos- le aseguro quitando su nerviosismo-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Jack: m-me llamo Jack- él pensaba en conocer mejor a Dany, ya que de verdad se sentía atraído por tan linda chica.

Dany: ok, ven, te acompañare al comedor- dijo, luego lo tomo del brazo y con otra mano tenia los documentos, al entrar se acercó a los chicos y dijo- hola chicos-

Todos: hola- dijeron gentilmente.

Billy: ¿Quién es tu amigo?- le pregunto pícaramente.

Dany: se llama Jack, y quiere ser uno de ustedes- les dijo con toda confianza.

Eli: oh, claro ven siéntate- se hiso a un lado y le dio lugar, en el que Jack con todo gusto se sentó.

Jack: oh gracias- dijo tratando de ser cortes y educado.

Twist: oye primero que nada, olvida la educación con nosotros, así tendrás más confianza-

Dany: bueno los dejo solos así lo podrán conocer-

Dany, trato de retirarse a la mesa de adelante donde estaban las chicas pero fue detenida por Jack.

Jack: ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?- le pregunto desde su silla.

Dany: descuida, e veras casi todos los días, soy porrista-

En eso le guiño un ojo y se fue. Todos los jugadores lo miraron con cara muy picara, pero luego comenzaron a hacerse más amigos a medida que seguían hablando de "cosas de hombres".

Dany: bueno, aquí esta- dijo tomando asiento junto a las chicas de nuevo.

Akira: bueno nosotras ya tenemos todo, se hará hoy a la noche que es cuando los padres de Trixie se van y no vuelven en tres días, luego se hará la piyamada y al día siguiente todos al parque, ya que sería Sábado- termino por decir toda la diversión durante 2 días.

Dany: ok ¿y los invitados?- pregunto.

Karem: listo- les entregó el documento con algunos pocos nombres, al parecer las demás no notaron que ella ya había agarrado los papeles.

Trixie: wow, la verdad tienes razón, eres rápida- le dijo mirado las personas que tacho- la verdad estas son las personas que tenemos que invitar, aunque sean muchas- Aki, lo agarro y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón.

Akira: es cierto, a estos debemos invitar- empezó a anotar pero se dio cuenta que había un chico en particular que no conocía- ¿alguien sabe quién es Jack?- pregunto.

Dany: es un chico nuevo hay que invitarlo, es un nuevo jugador-

Karem: ¿desde cuándo?-

Dany: desde hoy- dijo ella luego Karem sonrió y le asintió a Aki para que lo anotara.

Lugo noto que a ellas se acercaban las divas de Ludmila y Jeny, entonces decidió tomar venganza por su amiga.

Karem: ¿Trixie, quieres seguir comiendo?- le pregunto aun con la mirada en las chicas.

Trixie: em, no la verdad no- hiso un lado la comida.

Karem: entonces a cobrar venganza-

Todas sonrieron y vieron como Karem tomo la comida de Trixie y se aproximó a Ludn en eso le tiro la comida fingiendo ser un accidente.

Lud: ah!- grito ella- ¡esta ropa es de diseñador!- le grito con furia, pero Karem no se quedaría pilla.

Karem: pues esa comida era del restorán de Bajoterra 5 estrellas- le dijo obvia.

Jeny solo sonreía pero escuchar la comida de tan buena calidad supo que era de nadie más y nadie menos que la de Trixie.

Todos estallaron en risa viendo como quedo la ropa de Ludmila luego para sacarlas de la humillación, Jeny la tomo de una punta de la te del hombro y salió de allí junto a ella.

Karem: ¡eso por lastimar a Trixie! – Les grito a lo lejos, luego todo el comedor le aplaudió a Karem por cerrarle la boca a las chicas.- y sigues tu Jeny- se dijo a ella misma gozando de los aplausos, luego se sentó y les sonrió a las chicas luego abrazo a Trixie.

Trixie: gracias, pero…-se separó de ella-¿era necesario la humillación frente a toda la escuela? Le pregunto.

Karem: Trixie, las súper navas se merecen mucho más que eso, es más la que sigue es Jeny, por sacar a Carol-

Carol: ten cuidado con lo que harás- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Akira, sostenía su celular en el que desde ahí invitaba a todos los hicos acordados.

Akira: listo termine, acabo de decirles que se traigan maya porque Trixie acaba de comprar una piscina-

Trixie: es cierto- todas le aplaudieron.

La campana del timbre sonó y era hora de la lección de arte donde Karem tenía preparado su otra pequeña venganza.

Karem: vamos chicas, hora de arte-

Todas tomaron sus bolsos y en medio camino se encontraron a Pili y a Elsa con unas papas fritas en el patio, las llamaron y todas se fueron a su respectivas clases: Karem, Carol y Trixie a clase de Arte, mientras Elsa, Pili y Akira a clase de química.

Al llegar, vieron a Jeny y Lud con ropa nueva, y bueno para la mala suerte de de Jeny, traía un chupín blanco.

El profesor ordeno la práctica de jarrones en un dibujo, lo que a Karem le parecía cada vez mejor su suerte. Fingió agarrar un tarro de pintura roja y la mojo en un pincel, luego se acercó a Jeny y se lo puso en la entrepierna, a lo que esta no se percató.

Luego de una hora de clase todos salieron, todos al ver a Jeny con la entrepierna media roja pensaron que ella hubiera tenido un accidente, todos se estaban riendo totalmente de ella y esta aun no entendía nada, luego Ludmila se quitó la campera y se la ato a las caderas, Jeny se dio vuelta y Lud le susurro todo, luego la mirada de esta se cambió a una avergonzada que salió corriendo hacia un lugar en donde nadie pudiera burlarse de ella.

* * *

**Holis, acá estoy hablando con Dany que me suplica que suba el chapter y bueno ya lo hice jajjajaja, este chapter y el siguiente se lo dedico a la sensual y divina Pika Shane!...**

**Que es su cumple ojala que la pase genial te deseo un feliz cumple amiga gracias por estar en todas siempre besos desde argentina chau (como fui la primera en acordarme ella ahora es mía muajajajajajaja)**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuáles son sus canciones favoritas?**

**Respuesta: enrique iglesias bailando, Selena Gómez fantasma de amor y Katy Perry Dark Horse**

**Chau y un saludo solo a una amiga y es…Nat and Ash! Perdón por olvidarme soy muy tonta te quiero chau!**


	4. ¡Fiesta!

**Holis guapuras, ¿Cómo andan? Ojala que bien, pero la verdad tengo malas noticias…:/….Flor nos está ganando 24-27 reviews lo que obvio me refregó en la cara y me la tuve que aguantar…pero bueno, alguna vez teníamos que perder…jejeje, les aseguro que para la próxima será mejor lo prometo, bueno disfruten del cap. **

* * *

Ya era la hora de que los estudiantes de la secundaria se fueran a sus casas, los invitados ya estaban todos hablando de la futura fiesta hasta Jeny y Lud habían sido invitadas para cantas, porque había que admitir que cantaba como ángeles (no tanto). Todos hablaban de lo que usarían y lo que harían.

Las chicas se fueron separando de a poco por a diferencia de sus casas, hasta quedar con Elsa e Eli que se iban para su casa (ellos vivían juntos) hablaron de la fiesta, lo que harían lo que hablarían y que usarían, mas por parte de Elsa.

Elsa: yyy..¿no pensarías, que esa fiesta seria ideal para que le digas a Trix lo que sientes?- le pregunto en medio de un silencio, no incomodo porque eran primos y entre ellos había mucha confianza siempre.

Eli: ahhh...no lo se, me da mucho miedo de- dijo un tanto sonrojado.

Elsa: ¿de que no te corresponda?- lo interrumpió casi leyendo su mente.

Eli: si, exacto, si ella no lo hace sera como un derrumbe dentro de mi-

Elsa: oh, claro...y supongo que no notaras que como ella te mira...como te habla-

Eli: no sigas, igual tengo miedo-

Llegaron a una casa ni muy grande de ni muy pequeña, los Shane entraron al lugar e donde se encontraron a la madre de Elsa, tía de Eli.

Elsa: hola ma- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo a su habitación junto a Eli que solo hiso lo mismo que su prima, solo que quería ir a su habitación, pero Elsa no lo dejo ni protestar y lo llevo de su antebrazo a su primo.

dentro de la habitación la chica, dejo su bolso en una silla del escritorio y lo sentó con ella en la cama, Eli ya veía venir una larga charla.

Elsa: no tienes que tener miedo, al contrario, tienes que mostrarte fuerte- lo alentó con cariño.

Eli: tengo ganas de hacerlo, y desrícelo, todo lo que siento, pero no se como- se libero con toda confianza hacia su prima.

Elsa: amm... ¿y si buscas un momento a solas con ella?- simplemente le pregunto.

Eli: y... ¿así porque si?-

Elsa: bueno..si la verdad lo único que importara en ese momento es en lo que digas, no el ambiente ni nada por el estilo-

Eli:ahh... estoy confundido-

Elsa: bueno.. recuerda que Trixie solo quiere que se lo digas, nada mas, esta enamorada al igual que tu-

Eli: si, pero... ¿Qué le puedo decir? Oye, Trix, tu gustas, yo gustos, salimos- bromeo Eli, a lo que Elsa reía.

Elsa: jajaja no Eli...tienes que decir como te sientes y listo ¿entiendes?-

Eli: oh, claro, me doy cuenta tengo que decirle todo- se levanto y empezó a alentarse a el mismo- yo soy fuerte, soy yo, soy...-

Elsa: si todo lo que quieras primo- lo interrumpió antes de que empezara con las cursilerías de idiota enamorado, se levanto lo sentó en la silla del escritorio, Eli antes de hacerlo dejo la mochila en la mesa y se sentó- ahora, ¿¡ Quien es fuerte!?-

Eli: yo!

Elsa: ¿¡Quien es el Shane!?

Eli: yo!

Elsa: ahora...¿¡Que es lo que harás hoy a la noche!?-

Eli: seré lo mas romántico posible con MI TRIXIE!-

Elsa: arg- se acostó en la cama perdiendo toda mínima euforia- tardaremos muuucho tiempo-

** CON TRIXIE AL LLEGAR A SU CASA:**

Nuestra querida pelirroja estaba realizando su tarea, cuando fue llamada por su hermano para despedirse de sus padres. Al escuchar el llamado Trixie sonrió con malicia traviesa. Bajo feliz y al ver a su padres corrió hacia el papa y lo abrazo a lo que el padre la alzo correspondiendo totalmente la muestra de cariño, luego al separarse abrazo a su mama.

Trixie: los extrañare mucho- dijo feliz por dentro.

Luis: si, yo también- el noto el comportamiento de su hermana, a si que tenia en mente interrogarla luego.

Mama: claro, no hagan travesuras- con esas palabras a la malpensada de Trixie se le vinieron imágenes de ella e Eli a la cabeza.

Luis: mal pensada- le susurro al oído, a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo a un rosita claro bebe.

Finalmente los padres de ambos se fueron en su lujosa limosina, Luis se fue a su habitación a escuchar música y Trixie a terminar la tarea. En cuanto termino, la pelirroja fue al lado donde estaba Luis en su mundo de música. Abrió la puerta, y lo vio con sus auriculares en la cama tirado, como no noto su presencia, se tiro en la cama justo al lado de el, el ahora si lo había notado, se quito los auriculares para escuchar a su hermana mayor.

Luis: oh, hola Trix, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto sentándose con Trixie.

Trixie: como sabes hoy es el cumpleaños de Pili, mi amiga-

Luis: si, lo se, deséale feliz cumple de mi parte- le dijo con una sonrisa luego se puso de nuevo a lo suyo pero Trixie le saco los auriculares y lo sentó de nuevo.

Trixie: estaba pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en honor- eso vasto para que Luis supiera todo, como un total vidente.

Luis: y quieres que la fiesta sea aquí. usaras la piscina junto con el living y nuestro papas no lo saben, por lo que me vienes a pedir que no habrá la boca...¿o mje equivoco?-

Trixie: no, en nada, acertaste...¿guardarías el secreto?- le pregunto con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

Luis: si con una condición, hermana-

Trixie: claro, ¿cual?-

Luis: yo también estoy invitado- bromeo.

Trixie: oh por supuesto que si- lo abrazo con ternura a lo que Luis correspondió feliz- ¿me ayudas a ordenar todo?- le pregunto luego de separarse.

Luis: claro-

** CON CAROL:**

Estaba en una habitación grande de un edificio de su padre, le había dado ese lugar de su trabajo para que estuviera mas cerca de ella y pueda pasar tiempo allí para confeccionar su ropa. Estaba ella haciendo un par de tops y viendo por internet los tipos de bikinis que había de moda.

Cuando recibió una llamada de Mario, la miro y trato de llenarse de orgullo, para que pareciera fuerte y fría, pero por dentro tenia ganas de tenerlo al frente y llorar diciéndole todo lo que sentía por el, quería verlo presumir sus trucos y que le dijera que la amaba, sentir de nuevo sus cálidos besos.

Lo pensó un poco, y contesto finalmente...(no lloren)

Carol: ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con tono frio.

Mario: te quiero a ti, amor-

Carol: no me llames así, sabes que problema tenemos por TU culpa- dijo aun mas fría, pero las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Mario: pero aun me sigues amando-

Carol: ¿tu que sabes?- dijo con voz quebradiza.

Mario: porque en tu celular sigue esa foto de nosotros dos-

Carol: Mario...-no sabia que hacer, sinceramente la dejo pilla y con la boca cerrada.

Mario: nos vemos en la fiesta, amor, ojala que esa foto este porque aun me amas, pues yo si- en eso corto, sin que la rubia dijera ni a pero tenia toda la razón.

Ella dejo caer el celular al suelo, luego lo siguió cayendo de rodillas llorando, recordando esa imagen, decidió verla de nuevo, en la que estaban el y ella en medio de un tierno beso.

Carol: lo_ sigo amando-_ susurro en un llanto.

** A LA HORA DE LA FIESTA EN LA CASA DE TRIXIE:**

Todas estaban reunidas menos Pili, que no sabia nada, por ahora, estaban recibiendo invitado tras invitado, estaban de verdad felices,: con la ropa de que les había dado Carol, con los invitados, la música dirigida por Elsa, y...

Karem: ¿los chicos?-

En eso entraron los chicos con su vestimenta perfecta, aunque las chicas le ganaron de sexys, mostrando su cuerpo, les sumaba 10 litros mas de baba para los chicos.

Eli: hola Trix, t-te vez hermosa- dijo con dulzura y nerviosismo.

Trix: gracias, solo ustedes faltaban-

Karem: Twist, que sea la ultima vez que me preocupas así, ¿entendiste?- le dijo a su novio muy cerca de el, y con rudísimo. Pero fue todo a la basura por un beso robado por Twist.

Kord: wow la verdad se nota que lo organizaste tu, amor- le dijo a su novia con ternura.

Akira: gracias, la verdad me ayudaron ella- dijo mirándolas, luego se fue junto a Kord a ver la piscina en la que estaban uno o dos chicas con camas inflables.

Dentro de la casa, estaba Elsa con la música a sus pies, todos bailando y Dany se encargaba de las luces, las apago y les tiro a los invitados cosas de baile como coronas fluo y todos eso juguetes para divertirse mas.

Pablo: hola, manejas bien ese disco-

Elsa: lo se gracias- le dijo divertida y gritando debido al gran volumen de los gritos y la música.

Cuando todo termino, la música paro para recibir a Pili, que la había llamado Trixie por "cuestiones de tarea".

Todos esperando a que tan solo abriera la puerta y todos gritaran un alevoso, emocionante y divertido..

Todos: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Pili se sorprendió, bastante al ver tantas personas en la casa, comenzó a llorar cuando las chicas la abrazaron diciéndole todo lo importante que era para ellas, la verdad sabia que tratarían de hacer algo, pero no de esa manera tan moderna y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Al separarse, las chicas le dieron acceso libre a Billy para acercarse lentamente a ella, al terminar su entrada en cámara lenta abrazo a una derretida y nerviosa Pili al ver que todos miraban la rara escena, comenzó a susurrarle al oído cosas como, "eres muy importante para mi" o "eres hermosa, de verdad". Luego de ese momento la tomo por el mentón y se acerco mas de lo de antes.

Billy: también quería decirte que..- extinguió todo espacio entre ellos y le regalo un tierno beso. (no te vengues pili, las cosas son así ;) jejeje) que fue correspondido tiernamente por la feliz chica.

Todos: awww- ese dialogo los hiso acordar que no estaban solos, rápidamente se separaron pero solo sus bocas, aun Billy sostenía su delgada cintura, y Pili aun tenia sus manos en los hombros de un nuevo novio.

Karem: bueno a festejar, olvidemos esteta cursilería- les dijo a todos que ya habían ido a la terraza donde se encontraba la piscina- ustedes no, sigan en lo suyo- les dijo a la nueva pareja.

Ellos siguieron hablando de sus cosas, pero en un anuncio de una canción hiso que Elsa cortara la música par ver a la chica que cantaría en vivo una canción.

Ya fuera, en la terraza se encontraron a Dany en el escenario:

Dany: soy Dany, y cantare una canción de F.A.N.S, aunque me gusta mas el rap, la cantare para alguien muy importante para mi, desde...ayer- en eso todos se rieron junto a Dany- en fin, el esta aquí presente, y me encantaría que vengan Elsa y Trixie para ser mi coro y guitarra- en eso ellas se acercaron con un micrófono y guitarra- gracias.

La musiva comenzó y Jack se había puesto primero frente al escenario sonriéndole a la loca enamorada (jajajaja).

Quisiera que me comas a besos, ricos besos como esos

_ Eso es lo que quiero para mí_

_ Creer en la pasión será un error,_

_ Confiar en los latidos de un amor_

_ Salir corriendo a confesarle al corazón,_

_ Hay noches que no puedo ni dormir_

_ Hay días que me muero por sentir_

_ Si vendrás si te irás si sabrás por quien soñar _

_Solo para mi te quiero solo así y todo el mundo lo sabrá lo sabrá_

_ Quisiera que me comas a besos ricos besos como esos_

_ Eso es lo que quiero para mí _

_Yo quiero que me comas a besos_

_ que no juegues con eso_

_ Porque es eso lo que quiero para mí_

_ Ohoohuohu yeaaaayeaaaaa _

_Eso es lo que quiero para mí Quisiera_

_ que no puedas ni dormir_

_ Quisiera que tú pienses solo en mi_

_ Y cada noche quieras verme junto a ti_

_ Abrir el corazón a un nuevo amor _

_Creer en lo que dice la canción_

_ Que nada nada nada de esto fue un error_

_ Solo para mí te quiero solo así _

_Y todo el mundo ira mejor mucho mejor _

_Quisiera que me comas a besos ricos besos como esos _

_Eso es lo que quiero para mí_

_ Yo quiero que me comas a besos que no juegues con eso_

_ Porque es eso lo que quiero para mi_

_ Ehy ehy ehy corazón toma mi mano y disfrutemos la pasión _

_Egy ehy ehy corazón vale la pena arriesgar todo por amo_

_r /Quisiera que me comas a besos ricos besos como esos_

_ Eso es lo que quiero para mí Yo quiero que me comas a _

_besos que no juegues con eso Porque es eso lo que quiero para mi /_

Jack se subió al escenario y la miro desde la otra punto, le abrió los brazos en señal de abrazo, Dany corrió a abrazarlo y al llegar Jack cerro sus brazos y la alzo, Dany feliz lo tomo de sus mejillas y lo beso tiernamente aun en el aire con sus piernas acurrucadas en su propio trasero( no se rían jajajaja). La segunda nueva pareja de la noche, recibida con aplausos y no faltaba el mas típico el "awww", segundo el mas largo porque el beso duro mucho, mejor, mas felicidad para la nueva parejita. (me encanta esto, apuesto a que Dany en este momento esta tirada en el piso chillando sonrojada XD).

Trixie: es muy tierno ver que una mas encontró su felicidad- les dijo a las chicas viendo como ellos estaban en la pileta tirandoce agua cariñosamente. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que sus amigas la mira van tristemente al saber que tenia un pretendiente del cual se volvía loca.

Karem: ¿saben que? me canse- dijo ya arta de su amigo Shane.

Akira: ¿pero que harás?- le pregunto al ver que ella se dirigía hacia el, que estaba tomando algo con Twist. al llegarlo tomo de la oreja y se lo llevo, no sin antes saludar a su novio y preguntarle si se lo "prestaba". Al llegar a la terraza, lo tiro contra la pares violentamente.

Karem: ¿¡que es lo que te pasa!?- le pregunto muy enojada, cunado el Shane se levanto no entendió nada- con Trixie, idiota-

Eli: oh, es que tengo que buscar el momento perfecto-

Karem: ¿y cual es?-

Eli: bueno, cuando este sola, y...cuando sea el momento, le diré-

Karem: ah...ok...lo siento mucho- se disculpo (ya se Ka tu no lo harías).

Eli: ya que, me lo merecía-dio por dicho.- pero nunca esta sola, o alguien la coquetea o la distraen de mi-

Karem: recuerda que es muy perseguida, y que tiene ojos solo para ti- dijo sentimental (wow ¿Ka sentimental? presiento que estoy enferma).

Eli: cada vez tengo mas ganas de ella- estaba locamente enamorado, y se notaba...MUCHO- la verdad no se que hacer-

Karem: ok, despejare su espacio y la dejare en la terraza solo para ti ¿ok?-

Eli: wow, de verdad Ka, gracias- agradeció, por fin llegaría el tal vez mejor momento de su vida.

Karem al llegar donde su amiga, la encontró con una persona a la cual guardaba rencor, no por ella, si no por la misma Trixie, había tenido un pasado muy difícil, por lo que era solo su culpa, un chico alto, de la estatura de Eli, traía una playera y tenia el torso desnudo, lo cual trataba de seducir a Trixie arrinconándola contra la pared, pero no, Karem no, si su amiga estaba allí no lo permitiría.

Se acerco rápido donde estaba el chico apunto de besarla por la fuerza, llego corriendo y bracamente lo empujo a la piscina para salvar a su amiga.

Karem: regresa de donde viniste Guido- dijo con mirada amenazante.

Guido: volveré mi amor, si es que tu amiga no esta, la cama se sacude- respondió ya bastante pervertido con lo que acabo de decir.

Karem: ¿Quién te quiere pervertido de cuarta?- le grito ya bastante enojada, Trixie solo se quedaba callada asustada, ese rencor era bastante feo para ella. (luego cuenta no me griten).

Trixie: g-gracias Ka- agradeció aun asustada, pues detrás en la piscina estaba Guido asiéndole ojitos coqueteros.

Karem: defiéndete, sabes que no siempre estará alguien cerca tuyo- le dijo preocupada.

Trixie: oh, no lo se, tu no estuviste esa noche- le dijo recordando ese momento. Dejo caer una lagrima de pura tristeza y decepción.

Karem: oye, no llores por un idiota- le dijo tristemente secando su lagrima.

Trixie: lo amaba mucho, ¿Cómo es que pudo cambiar?- le pregunto indiferente.

Karem: no lo se, eso muestra que es un total inútil malnacido, ve a tomar aire a la terraza, sola- le dijo, Trixie asintió, en eso Karem la llevo a la terraza, ya en el patio, Trixie se poso contra un árbol y abrazo a Karem antes de que ella se fuera- piensa en que también existen personas que pueden liberarte de este sufrimiento amiga- le dijo antes de irce, Trixie solo se quedo pensando en que esa persona seria solo Eli, nadie mas que el. (ahora si lo dio en serio, no lloren)

Karem al salir, le asintió a Eli que estaba cerca. Eli por otro lado, estaba feliz y nervioso, se acerco al patio y la vio a Trixie ahí sola, liberando un lagrima.

Eli: te ves tan hermosa- se susurro a si mismo, luego desidió entrar- Trix- la llamo, con una sonrisa. Trixie se dio vuelta y rapidamente se seco la lagrima al verlo ahi, no quedaria mal frente a la única luz en la que pensaba en esa triste oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Trixie: E-Eli- le dijo casi en un susurro. Eli con mucha confianza se acerco a ella para limpiar esa triste lagrima que había liberado de esos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Eli: no, en este momento yo debería hablar- la interrumpió al ver que ella se disponía a decir una excusa.

Trixie: ¿de que?- le pregunto muy confundida.

Eli: quiero darte un regalo-

Trixie: es el cumple de^Pili, no el mío-

Eli: ya lo se, solo quería dártelo a ti, por no hacerle caso a tus padres por una amistad- saco una cajita en forma de cuadrado pequeña.

Trixie: ha- libero una risita- que lindo de tu parte.

Eli: si, pero te lo mereces- se acerco mas a ella- antes de darte el regalo, te quiero dar otra cosa, o si no entenderás el regalo- le dijo muy dulce- cierra los ojos-

Trixie cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, olvidando todo el tema de Guido. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Karem los veía de lejos a ver si Eli se equivocaba en algo, pero al parecer nada había estado mal, porque ella se encontraba con una sonrisa tierna.

Volviendo con la pareja, Eli buscaba bien como hacerlo. Pero disfrutaba ver su rostro tan delicado y hermoso. *hazlo Eli* se dijo a el mismo, se lleno de valor y su amor para entregar a una chica muy especial para el. Se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la cintura pegandora mas a el, luego deposito un lento y apasionado beso sobre su boca tan linda (es perfecta, la amo, la amo). Trixie por su lado, correspondió el beso y se imagino todo el futuro que tendría con su Eli después de que el beso se terminara, llevo sus manos hacia las mejillas del Shane, y disfruto ese beso que para ella, daban mas amor que heridas, no como las de Guido.

Al separarse, se miraron directo a los ojos en los que solo encontraban un futuro llenos de alegrías, risa, y mucho _amor. _Le entrego esa cajita, se separaron solo para ver el regalo de la pelirroja. Al abrirlo, ella se encontró con un papelito chiquito que tenia escrito con letras de amor "_te amo"_, al leerlo Trixie miro al Shane y lo abrazo por el cuello, el la alzo por la cintura y le dio una vuelta. Al terminar, la dejo en el piso nuevamente (estaba parada XD).

Eli: hay otra cosa-

Trixie la miro aun con una sonrisa y miro a la cajita de nuevo, había otro papel en rosa que decía "_¿quieres ser mi novia?" _Trixie con esto se iluciono aun mas con el Shane, lo miró y lo tomo de nuevo por las mejillas acercándolo mas a el, y plantando un suave beso sobre el, luego separo sus labios de los de el y lo abraso felizmente.

Trixie: si, me encantaría- le susurro con amor. Para Eli su sueño se había cumplido, si, el de tener al fin a su princesa solo para el.

Eli: te amo, Trixie Sting- le respondió (aun estaban abrazados, recuerden).

Pasaron unos minutos diciendo cuanto se amaban, y los momentos incomodos antes de estar juntos. Luego de esos recuerdos, Eli comenzó a contar cosas de la vida, cosas que solo a ella le hacia sonreír, con tan solo escuchar su voz su corazón latía fuertemente. (apuesto que Elsa actualice "atrapados" a que mitad de los lectores están llorando).

**MINUTOS ANTES CON KAREM:**

Karem estaba viendo como Eli besaba tiernamente a Trixie, si era cierto ambos eran una mescla ideal de parejas. Twist estaba hablando con Pili sobre el trabajo que harían juntos de matemática, como siempre Pili hacia toda la tarea, vio como Karem estaba sola mirando algo, entonces se despidió amablemente de Pili y fue a alegrar a su novia

Twist: hola bebe, ¿Qué miras?- le pregunto agarrándola de la cintura, al terminar de decir esto le saco su vaso de cola y se tomo un sorbo volviéndolo suyo.

Karem: míralos- le dijo apuntando a la nueva pareja.

Twist: haaaa...¿se declaro?-

Karem: si-

Twist: viva, ya era hora...pero cambiando de tema- puso el vaso en la mesa- ¿tu veías como ellos se besaban?-

Karem: bueno...es tierno- le dijo con simpleza.

Twist: bueno...- en eso la alzo de cuerpo entero (osea con un brazo sostenía sus piernas y con el otro su espalda...awwwww que tierno *w*).ç

Karem: no, ¿Qué haces?- le dijo al ver que su novio la llevaba corriendo hacia la piscina.

Twist: ¡córranse!- grito. Lo que hiso que las demás persona se corrieran divertidamente.

Karem-Twist: ahhhhh!- gritaron los dos. Aunque con diferencia de intención, pues, Twist grito de diversión y Karem del susto.

Cuando cayeron todos los demás allí aplaudieron divertidos, al salir del agua Karem se veía totalmente mojada al igual que Twist, ella no lo soporto mas y se rio, luego el le salpico un poco, Karem no tenia ganas de jugar para tratar de mejorar el momento para besarse, si no directamente ir al grano. Se tiro encima de el y lo beso con pasión, justo debajo del agua, ya que Twist tenia ganas de seguir jugando (jajajajajaja te apuesto Ka a que estás rojita).

** HORAS DESPUES:**

Ya todos se habían ido, Carol no quiso ir a la piyamada porque se haría en pareja y para la orgullosa, seria mejor ,muerta antes que pedirle perdón a Mario. Limpiaron toda la casa entre todos, para mirar películas de terror, al ver solo un se divirtieron mucho, cada uno de ellos estaba mirando la película abrazados a cada migo o novio que tenían cerca, los gritos de las chicas fueron grandes y sorprendentes. Trixie estaba tranquila disfrutando de ese momento pues como todas las demás, Carol les había dicho de buena onda que tenia cosas que hacer y ropa que diseñar, todas le creyeron confundiendo su tristeza con sueño. Y por parte de ella sola, su hermano se había ido a dormir a la casa de un amigo para darles el cuarto a Karem y a Twist.

Al terminar, los chicos se quedaron barriendo y las chicas en la cocina lavando.

**CON LOS CHICOS:**

Twist: hey chicos, que raro que Mario no quisiera quedarse-

Billy: si, dijo que tenia que hacer "cosas"- dijo en comillas en el aire.

Jack: déjenlo en paz, debe tener problemas con Carol-

Eli: tienes razón, ellos son los únicos que se la pasaron con nosotros-

Kord: si, hay que reparar esa pareja-

Eli: chiiicoos-

Twist: tiene razón, podemos juntarlos asi se dan cuenta que se necesitan-

Eli: eu-

Billy: claro, podemos encerrarlos en el baño y ahí se arreglan-

Eli: ¿que?, eso no es ni romántico-

Jack: ¡eu! chicos, creo que Eli tiene razón, no podemos hacer eso-

Twist: ¿por que?-

Eli: porque ellos se tienen que dar cuenta-

Kord: la verdad tiene razón, pero podemos hablar con ellos-

Jack: podría ser, le decimos a las chicas que hablen con Carol para convencerla-

Eli: amm. y nosotros con Mario-

Billy: claro, pero luego depende de ellos arreglarse de una vez-

Luego cambiaron de tema en tema, hasta que terminaron su trabajo, luego las chicas regresaron con piyamas hermosos que les había mandado Carol junto a una tarjeta que decís: "se los dije". Todas menos Trixie que ya tenia su piyama en su habitación, por alguna razón su amiga se la había entregado antes.

Trixie: bueno, supongo que todas ya tienen con quien dormir- dijo mirando las parejas ya formadas, y al lado de ella se encontraba Eli.-ok, empecemos, ¿Eli esperas en mi habitación?- le dijo dándole un rápido beso luego de que este asintiera.

**MINUTOS DESPUES:****  
**

Trixie luego de acomodar a los demás para dormir entra a su habitación y se encuentra a Eli atrás suyo, ella sonriente se da vuelta y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, luego se va a poner el piyama que le mando Carol.

Trixie: ya vuelvo, amor- le dijo con toda dulzura.

Eli: claro, no te tardes belleza- respondió Eli con la misma manera.

Luego se quito las zapatillas y se recostó en la cama de Trixie, imaginando como el se portaría mal con ella esa noche. Luego de un rato Trixie salió con un piyama que al Shane le pareció simplemente sexy. Ella dejaba ver su pancita terriblemente chata con un top blanco, y unas piernas flacas por un short negro muy atraído por aquel fascinante cuerpo decide llamarla...

Eli: oye Trix ven a dormir bebe-

Trixie: voy tranquilo-

Cuando ella se agacho para acostarse el la tomo por la cintura sentándola de pierna abierta sobre su genital, ya en esa posición Trixie recordó ese momento con otra persona, por dentro la incomodo, pero decidió luchar actuando, tenia que olvidar ese pasado oscuro, a si que por fuera no le pareció molestar.

Trixie acaricio la mejilla de su ahora adorado capitán, pero Eli quería mas que carisias esa noche, tenia mucho amor para dar y no se entregaría a si nomas, mientras el baja las manos, más allá de su cintura, y sus caderas. Luego la nerviosa pelirroja quiso ablandar la situación besándolo. Pero no, Eli no lo sabia, no sabia lo que había pasado con chica hace un tiempo, tal grave fue lo que paso que daño la confianza de Trixie, la de confiar en los demás, y hasta su propia confianza. (tranquilos ya se viene lo que paso).

Eli tuvo la intención de quitarle el short a Trixie, pero sintió en ese beso que los labios de su amada se iban doblando de a poco, generando la separación de ella.

Trixie: lo siento Eli- dijo entre lagrimas.

Eli: ¿Qué sientes amor?-

Trixie: que empecemos así- al terminar rompió en llanto, apoyada sobre el pecho de el ojiazul, el la tomo con sus brazos dándole un abrazo, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el llanto de Trixie.

Eli: tranquila, ¿Qué te paso?-

Trixie: es...algo, difícil de superar-

Eli: cuéntame, si es que tienes confianza en mi-

Trixie: si, lo hare- ella salió de esa posición y se sentó cruzada de piernas al lado de su novio, el solo se dio vuelta, antes de que ella empezara suspiro- hay un chico...que se llama G-Guido-

Eli: lo conozco, es el que esta en el grupo de levanta pesas-

Trixie: así es- libero una lagrima que Eli limpio nuevamente con ternura- estuve con el, me enamore completamente...me parecía...perfecto- un rio salió de los ojos de la pelirroja por recordar ese amor muerto- creía que me amaba...hasta que...- seguía en su llanto, y para Eli no era fácil resistir sus ganas de abrazarla, tranquilizarla- me quiso sacar la virginidad por la fuerza-

Eli: ¿te violo?- su voz sonó mas alta pero no fue un grito, Trixie solo lloro, mas y mas, se desahogaba, Eli no soporto mas y la brazo con todo el amor que tenia- tranquila...te juro que yo...no te hare nada, no cambiare de un día a otro...no te vere como un objeto ni nada de eso, amor...yo te amo mucho, mucho Trixie- se separo de ella y la agarro por las mejillas plantando un suave beso, hermoso...perfecto- te JURO Trixie, que desde ahora en adelante, yo te amare, te cuidare...y si ese cretino malnacido viene a hacerte algo, juro que lo matare, no importa la cantidad de denuncias, le romperé la cara- Trixie tiro una risita tierna, luego sonrió, olvidando todo.

Trixie: t-te amo- logro decir entre lagrimas que ahora eran de felicidad.

Eli: oye, si no quieres hacerlo ahora lo entiendo-

Trixie: no Eli-

Eli: ¿segura?-

Trixie: mientras sea contigo- solo eso basto para que los dos entreguen sus corazones y se volvieran totalmente agresivos.

Trixie acaricio el rostro de su adorado capitán, mientras el baja las manos, más allá de su cintura, y sus caderas. Agarra fuertemente y la levanta. Ella se sujeta con sus piernas de su cintura de Eli. Su pelvis queda un poco más abajo. Luego... Ambos se besan.

"Te amo" pensó ella.

"Una obra de arte sin duda alguna" pensó él.

El beso fue largo e intenso. Un beso más apasionante que los que él haya tenido en toda su vida. Mientras se besaban, sentándose sobre este. Trixie ahora sobre su capitán.

Trixie: cállate Eli- dijo ella totalmente excitada. Eli abre los ojos asombrado.

Eli: Ohhhh, ¡Cuanta agresividad! ¡Me encanta!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Estás dispuesta a perder tu virginidad mi hermosa Trixie?

Trixie: ¿talvez?-

Eli: Segura mi lindura, recuerda, la primera vez es la primera vez...- le dijo Eli a Trixie dejándose caer sobre ella. Entrepierna con entrepierna. Ella simplemente volvió a sonrojarse.- ¿Que dices Trixie? ¡QUE DICES!-

Trixie sonrió terminó de quitarse su camisa ajustada y al fina quito su brasier...

Eli: mi hermosa y solo mia Trixie...- rió Eli con su rostro lleno de total satisfacción. Le quito el short. Arrancó de un fuerte tirón su ropa interior. Trixie rompe la camisa de Eli dejando ver su gran musculatura, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y... Luego la pasión se dejó venir, todo sobre su cama.

Fueron horas de locura. Gemidos, gritos, sudor... Ambos disfrutaban de una noche demencial y lujuriosa.

* * *

** Bueno hay muchas cosas que debo desirles:**

**1- mi compu se rompio y por eso no subi un chapter el otro sabado.**

**2- espero que este chapter largo mas el lime los haga olvidar.**

**3- Dany falta de tiempo para la otra;).**

**4- a todos que tengan ask aqui tienen el mio /aguskisslove.**

** Pregunta: ¿que edad tienen?**

**Respuesta: te 12 añitos **

**bybe adios mis hermosos lectores no olviden los review les recuerdo que estamos perdiendo, yo ya hise mi parte es su turno.**


	5. Confuciones

**Holis! buen sábado para todos, les quería decir que el chapter el otro sábado no lo subí por falta de tiempo, pero por otro lado...¡se arreglo mi compu! así que tendré mas tiempo para actualizar , tengo noticias frustrarte...vamos e****mpatados, Flor y yo hemos puesto todo lo que teníamos, y nos salio así...me siento mal ya que les prometí te ganaríamos...disfruten del cap. pues tal vez tenga lenguaje ofensivo (no me jueguen pone el cap. mas entretenido)...**

* * *

** Al día siguiente con Elixie...**

Ambos estaban durmiendo muy cómodos, Trixie usaba el pecho de Eli como una almohada e Eli la abrazaba por la cintura, aunque en esa noche lo que le sirvió para dormir no fue abrazarla por la cintura, si no acariciar su parte intima, que estaba un poco mas abajo que su espalda.

En unos minuto sonó la alarma del celular de Eli. El mismo levanto su brazo para desactivar la alarma, luego mira hacia abajo y sonreír al ver a su Trixie dándole un hermoso beso de buenos días.

Trixie: hola amor- le dijo tiernamente.

Eli: hola hermosa- le respondió de la misma manera. (pienso que es buena idea empezar con un poco de Elixie ¿no?).

**Una hora mas tarde...**

Ya todos se habían ido de su casa, tenían que hacer su tarea de castigo del profesor garfio rojo, por alguna razón los alumnos en su clase con tan solo respirar se llevaban un trabajo extra de castigo (mi maestra es así siempre lol).

Elsa ya había llegado a su casa, pero Eli no, el quería quedare con su nueva novia un rato mas. Al cerrar la puerta de la entrada a su casa, se encontró con su mama justo frente a ella muy seria.

Elsa: ¿que pasa mama?- le pregunto muy extrañada.

Mama de Elsa: Elsa, si te digo algo serio ¿no lloraras cierto?

Elsa: deeepende?- dijo aun mas dudosa de lo que antes estaba.

Mama: ok, siéntate cariño- amabas se fueron a la sala donde charlarían seriamente, por alguna razón a Elsa solo le preocupaba estar en problemas.-bueno, ¿recuerdas a Jess?- le pregunto, dando inicio a la mente de la pelimarron. (te amo sof te devuelvo el favor mi amor! sos la mejor! aguante la ultima yenapa!).

Elsa: si claro, mi amiga del jardín-

Mama: bueno...ella...ahora esta en un conservatorio para menores de edad- le dijo seria, en la cara de Elsa solo se reflejaba tristeza miedo y mucha duda.

Elsa: ¿por que mama?-

Mama: .sus padres murieron en un incendio y solo ella se pudo salvar, ahora esta allí con la esperanza de que alguien la adopte...las hermanas de allí solo se preocupan mas por ella, se ha vuelto muy seria y agresiva, la gente la persigue por alguna razón, mato y asesino a sujetos de mala talla-

Elsa: ha cambiado mucho...¿y que quieres decirme con esto?-

Mama: tu que crees-

Elsa: mama, por favor, la quiero traer de nuevo conmigo-

Mama: si era eso lo que te quería informar-

Elsa: si!- salto del sofá y alzo los brazos felizmente.

Mama: pero...- Elsa se sentó rápidamente decepcionada- hay que pagar por su libertad aunque sea menor de edad-

Elsa: ¿y por que no pagas?-

Mama: ahí esta el punto Elsa- se paro junto a ella, y justo frente a Elsa poso sus mano sobre sus hombros- quiero que trabajes para esto-

Elsa:¿¡que!?- enseguida se separo de su mama- mama sabes que siempre he sido alérgica al trabajo- levanto su tono, ella nunca había hecho nada para ganarse dinero, siempre su mama le daba con lo que le daban a ella por la muerte de su hermano.

Mama: no no no no, señorita, la voz- le corrigió su mama.

Elsa: ok, ok mama- dijo arrepentida- pero...no entiendo-

Mama: este es el trato- le dijo atenta- tu trabajas y a la siguiente semana tu me das 2.000 pesos- los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en grande al escuchar todo lo que tenia que ganar en tan poco tiempo- luego yo con ese dinero pagare los papeles para que Jess viva contigo-

Elsa: mama...- respiro profundo cerrando lo ojos- lo haré...por Jess- dijo desidia.

Mama: asi me gusta...yo se que podrás- alentó su mama luego le dio un fuerte abrazo. Pero al recordar que no tenia solo una persona a la cual criar, si no dos, se percato de que su sobrino no estaba. Se separo del abrazo y miro a Elsa, su hija- ¿y tu primo?- pregunto.

Elsa: eh...-

**Con Eli:**

El aun estaba en la casa de su novia, a pedido de ella. El y ella estaban siendo mojados por una manguera a mando de su hermano Luis, el ya sabia lo de la nueva pareja, y lo mantendría en secreto o si no su hermana lo haría simplemente basura inservible, ya que su padre no era de aceptar chicos para su "bebe".

Trixie: ajajajaja ¡no!- gritaba la pelirroja, que seguía siendo mojada por su hermano, solo que esta vez Eli la estaba alzando para que no pudiera escapar.

Eli: ¡vamos Luis!¡Sigues tu!- indico el peliazul, que ya había bajado a Trixie, ella bajo y se tiro encima de su hermano, le quito la manguera y comenzó a mojarlo, al lado estaba Eli riéndose.

Luis: jajajaja wuuuuuw- se reía,en un momento la manguera dejo de tirar agua, dejando libre a la presa llamada Luis, que parecía disfrutar que lo mojaran- bueno, parece que se agoto- dio por decir.

Trixie: tranquilo, solo hay que esperar a que se cargue de nuevo el tanque-

Luis: si ya lo se, pero ahora me tengo que ir con mis amigos a un árcade...¿Trix?- le pregunto con carita de perro mojado- ¿guardarías el secreto?-

Trixie: claro Luis-

Luis: ¡si!- en eso se levanto y se fue a secar- adiós chicos- se escucho decir por parte del hermano.

Trixie-Eli: adiós- respondieron ellos con gusto.

Al encontrarse solos, Eli miro a su novia de manera pervertida, Trixie por su lado, solo quería jugar con su Shane un poco mas.

Eli: me parece que es hora de...

Trixie: ¡jugar!- grito e inesperadamente y de una empujo el cuerpo del peliazul hacia la piscina divertidamente.

Eli: au- grito al salir a flote.

Trixie: jajajaja...¡a ya voy!- grito para sumarse de donde su novio- ja- tiro esa risita hacia su Shane, pero no lo vio, entonces en ese momento se percato de una burbujas directo hacia ella, luego pararon un segundo, y debajo de ella la asusto su el Shane que se había puesto debajo de ella y al salir del agua levantarla desde sus piernas- ahh Eli- rió muy feliz.

Eli: te amo- le susurro al oído cuando la bajo pegándola a el- te amo mas que nada en el mundo mi hermosa Trixie- siguió, lo que causo en la pelirroja una gran satisfacción-

Trixie: yo también- respodio cariñosa, a lo que Eli, tan feliz, le regalo una sección de besuqueo en medio de la piscina.

Así siguieron unos minutos, pero el celular de Trixie sonó, interrumpiendo aquella escena tan romántica para ambos.

Trixie: arg tengo que contestar-

Eli: claro princesa, aquí te espero- le aseguro con voz seductora.

La pelirroja salio de la piscina y se seco un poco para no mojar el aparato.

Trixie: ¿Carol?- pregunto.

Carol: la misma jajaja, oye ya se que hacer hoy-

Trixie: ¡si! ¿y que es?- pregunto interesada.

Carol: la feria en la Caverna Comercial-

Trixie: ahh claro, ahí hay todo tipo de ropa ¿cierto?- respondió conociendo muy bien a su amiga.

Carol: jajaja si, pero ademas por que ahí están los puestos de adivinas, los que predicen el futuro-

Trixie: tienes razón, le diré a los demás-

Carol: ok amiga-

Trixie: ¿a que hora?-

Carol: a las 4:00 empieza y termina a las 7:00-

Trixie: de acuerdo les diré, adiós-

Carol: adiós-

En eso las dos cortaron el celular...

Trixie: lo siento...no podremos seguir, tenemos que prepararnos- dijo dirijiendoce a su Shane.

Eli: ¿para que amor?-

Trixie: ¡vamos a la feria!-

Eli: wow, claro vamos- dijo feliz.

Ambos se secaron y prepararon...

**Con Carol...**

Durante las horas que faltaban Carol estuvo haciendo los conjuntos para las chicas, luego las llamo y se las mostró...ellas sin duda quedaron maravilladas (obvio mi amor).

Karem: ¡esto es genial Carol!- dijo ella que tenia puesto un short con un remera de tirantes básica.

Dany: ¡si! pero...¿no es algo provocativo?- le pregunto Dany que tenia una pupera de mangas largas roja con un short negro.

Carol: si pero no vamos a un telo, a si que no tiene nada de malo- le contesto con simpleza, que llevaba un top y un short alto de colores.

Elsa: para mi esta bien- dijo complacida Elsa que llevaba una remera mangas cortas bien del estilo rock con un short negro bien oscuro de shean.

Aki: si justo mi estilo- que llevaba un short claro celeste dulce y un top con una básica abajo.

Trixie salio del vestidor del cuarto de Carol hecha una diosa para las presentes allí...

Carol: una obra de arte sin duda-dijo complacida de su obra maestra (lo pondría en comillas pero es que en realidad es una obra maestra jajaja).

Trixie: bueno...es...lindo- dijo ella mirandoce en el espejo...traia un short celeste bebe de shean y una camisa abierta con un top para tapar su ropa interior.

Pili: sin duda esta es la moda- exclamo feliz ya que tenia puesto un short negro y una camisa a cuadros similar a la de Trixie.

**Luego en la feria...**

Todos se estaban divirtiendo al máximo, Carol compraba telas a montones para hacer la ropa, Karem estaba con Twist mirando una pelea de Carate, Eli estaba tratando de conseguirle un osos a Trixie, Kord jugaba al boley con Akira en un sector, Dany y Jack estaban viendo a un chico rapear en una atracción, pero Elsa, Elsa en cambio iba por los puestos a preguntar si tenían un puesto disponible , tenia que ganar ese dinero si quería tener de vuelta a u amiga de la infancia.

Elsa: ehh...disculpe- saludo a una señora un poco obesa que trabajaba en unos de los puestos para ganarse osos.

Señora: hola nena, ¿que se te ofrece?- le pregunto con mucha confianza, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Elsa: bueno...quería saber si no tenia un puesto de trabajo disponible-

Señora: hay no linda, lo siento, eres menor de edad y no puedes trabajar en ni uno de estos puestos- le dijo con pena a lo que Elsa bajo la cabeza, agradeció y con intenciones de irse sintió una mano agarrando su antebrazo, y si, era la señora- ven aquí rubia- le dijo haciéndola entrar en su puesto, luego la sentó en una silla y se puso justo en frente de ella- ¿que te pasa mi amor?-

Elsa: bueno...sin ofender pero no es para contarle a alguien que acabo de conocer- le dijo insegura.

Señora: tranquila, me llamo Olga y puedes confiar en mi- le aseguro.

Elsa: ok...soy Elsa...y la razón por la que busco trabajo es porque...- y de ahí la rubia comenzó a contar todo lo que paso...a medida de que Elsa seguia hablando, Olga se enterncia por todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por una amiga.

Olga: bueno...¿sabes que?...me llegaste a agradar mucho, a si que puedes venir cuando quieras linda, mientras tanto yo te ayudare a encontrar trabajo- le dijo muy dulce con su nueva amiga.

Elsa: gracias...pero...¿por que me ayudas?-

Olga: me haces acordar a mi cuando estaba en mis tiempos de juventud, solo por eso-

Elsa: ok gracias-

Luego siguieron hablando por minutos, hasta que Pablo la encontró y se la llevo, ellas se habían pasado el numero y dirección de su casa, pero por alguna razón Elsa todabia no le diría a su madre sobre su nueva amistad.

** Ya todos en la la puerta del adivino...**

Todos estaban reunidos, solo ellos no había nadie mas, estaban algo inseguros de dolo fuera una estafa. Pero Mario quería saber lo que sucedería con Carol (es tan lindo Mario jguvi), el pelinegro toco la puerta y fue atendido por un señor raro de mas de 60 años.

Xx: hola, me llamo Enrique, y les predesire el futuro-

Mario: hola soy...-

Enrique: Mario lo se, tue eres Karem y estas con Twist, el rubio de alla- le dijo a Karem, y Twist se aferro a ella para por si las dudas- tu eres Trixie y estas con el de al lado...un Shane- ellos solo se miraron asombrados- tu eres Carol y...- ella solo no quería que el siga hablando o si no le pegaría lo mas fuerte que podía y eso que no era agresiva (es cierto jejeje)- oh...- termino por decir- entonces...entren los chicos- dijo entrando a la carpa...

**Minutos después...**

Ya habían salido y era turno de las chicas...

Todos los chicos: ¿que?

Karem: ¿que paso?

Enrique: chicas su turno- ellas entraron y los chicos se quedaron esperando muy pensativos.

Mario: ¿que de dijo a ti Twist?-

Twist: que cuide bien a Karem, porque en cuando me descuide un poco la pagare caro-

Jack: a mi me dijo que Dany me ama de verdad y que la valore-

Eli: ami que me proteja de los celos-

Pablo: depende de mis acciones tal vez este con Elsa- Eli lo miro de manera asesina al instante- tranquilo, si llego a tener oportunidad con tu prima, te aseguro que la cuidare mucho- en eso Eli se calmo mas, después de todo el era su amigo.

Kord: a mi que no deje a Aki atrás por mis rutinas-

Billy: soy el mas confundido. Me dijo que no lleve por mal camino a Pili...Pero la amo.

Eli: ¿y a ti Mario?-

Mario: bueno...todo depende de mi, hay alguien que se le quiere confesar a Carol, pero le tengo que ganar o si no la perderé para siempre-

Eli iba a decir algo mas pero las chicas salieron muy confundidas al igual que ellos...

Twist: ¿que paso?-

No pudo decir nada mas ya que Karem se lanzo encima de el abrazándolo...

Twist: ¿y ahora?- estaba muy confundido, pero igual correspondió el abrazo.

Karem: nunca e dejes tonto-

Twist: claro que no-

Eli se acerco a Trixie y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, la pelirroja lo beso sin ninguna autoridad, fue rápidamente correspondida por los labios del Shane.

Billy buscaba a su novia pero no la encontraba, justo sintió unas suaves manos tapándole los ojos, el sonrió al saber quien era.

Billy: ah bebe- se dio vuelta y la beso con mucho amor.

Asi con las demás parejas, Elsa aprovecho que su primo estaba muy ocupado y beso a Pablo como si nada, lo mismo con Dany y Jack.

Pero en medio de las parejas estaba Carol mirando hacia abajo y Mario mirándola a ella, pensó en lo que le dijo Enrique, y decidió ir detrás de ella. Se acerco y tomo su mentón, lo que la hiso mirarlo a los ojos. Sin pesarlo la brazo con fuerza desde la cintura y ella lo abrazo con amor...pero algo la invadía...a ella y a todos...

La duda

* * *

** wow al fin termine mi chapter, no lo subí el otro sábado por que lo tenia era muy poco, a si que aquí lo tienen pasen y dejen reviews los que tienen ideas para el siguiente chapter son libres de decírmelos por PM o por el review, bueno vine a decirles algo, hay una nueva autora que solo tiene dos amigas, y no es muy social como yo para hacer amigos, entonces mandenle un PM si quieren conocerla es** Sluger To Infinity And Beyond. **Bueno como sea lo AMA Agus Sting.**

**Pregunta: ¿quieren que continué mis fics : "confecion de amor" y "te amodio"?**

**respuesta: ¡yo si!**

** Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido...¡chau!**

**PD: ¡Te amo Sov!**


	6. Las chicas inseparables

**Hola! La verdad no les mentiré, penosa la cantidad de reviews, es recuerdo que necesito su ayuda para esto, ni les digo cuanto a cuanto estamos perdiendo...pero igual aquí tienen el siguiente chapter**

* * *

**El Lunes, a la entrada de la escuela:**

Todos los chicos seguían con la duda, pero residieron guardar en secreto todo lo anterior, pero debían estar siguiendo los consejos de Enrique.

Ahora las chicas debían reunirse en un salón en donde Carol les daría toda la ropa que había confeccionado para las porristas.

Ya todas las animadoras, incluyendo el dúo inseparable de Lud y Jeny, se encontraban en el salón, todas se centaron en una mesa y Carol estaba en frente de todas ellas, lisa para presentar el nuevo uniforme.

Carol: bueno, creo que ya estamos todas- dijo la rubia mirando a todas.

Karem: Carol, antes de empezar quiero decirte que espero que te hayas controlado con lo que te dije el viernes-

Carol: dolió controlarme, pero lo hice- aseguro tranquila.- bueno, creo que es hora de empezar- comenzó con su presenacion mostrando el uniforme, al verlo las chicas quedaron sorprendidas.

Karem: a-a-a-a wow- logro decir (lo hice hasi por ti Karem, no te quejes jejeje).

Carol: bueno...este es el uniforme, les mostrare como ponercelo-

Dany: no no, antes muestra cada detalle- la interrumpió.

Carol: ok, ok- dijo con una sonrisa- esta parte de abajo, es una falda de cintura a medio muslo- dijo señalando la parte ya mencionada- lo hice así por ti, Karem- murmuro a ella misma.

Karem: ¿que?- al parecer su amiga no había murmurado muy bien, ya que Karem logro escuchar algo.

Carol: ¿que?- respondió con rapidez.

Jeny: ¡ya, sigan!- grito arta de estar con las que menos se llevaba.

Carol: ok...- dijo rodando los ojos- bueno, esta parte de arriba- dirigió su mano hasta la parte del pecho.- la hice mas ancha para que quede por lo menos, un poquito menos ajustada-

Trixie: oh, oh, ahora los colores-

Carol: como quieran, los colores son de azul bebe, todo el traje, y el numero 51 en medio de la parte de la remera-

Akira: amm...hay algo que te falta presentar-

Carol: ¿que?-

Akira: los pompones-

Carol: tienes razón, aquí están- saco dos pompones de azul bebe y blanco tierno- ¿les gusta?-

Pili: si son...tiernos-

Carol: la idea...era otra pero ya que- dio por terminado.

Todas salieron con su vestuario en la mano, bien doblado para luego guardarlos en sus casilleros. Tuvieron que ir a buscar a cierta rubia, ya que la señorita estaba aun perfumando su traje.

Pili: ejem...ejem...ya, ya- le decía para que pare, se había acercado a ella y quedo justo en medio de todo el vapor del perfume.- ya, ya...¡ya!- le grito.

Carol paro de tirar el perfume, lo puso en el lugar, y olio su ahora riquísima ropa...

Carol: esto...esta mejor- dio por decir.

Karem: arg...vamos a la clase de química-

Ahí terminando la conversación, todas fueron a su respectiva clase.

**Con el dúo inseparable...**

Lud: oye, ¿que te pareció la fiesta de Pili el viernes?- le pregunto a su "amiga" un tanto miedosa.

Jeny: bueno...hay que admitir...que estuvo...b-buena- dijo como toda una diva.

Lud: ¿en serio?- contesto con totalidad sorpresa.

Jeny: s-si, pero no le digas a nadie, eso arruinaría toda mi reputación, es mas hasta mi apellido, o a un peor...-

Lud: ok, ok no diré nada- la interrumpió un poco cansada.

Jeny: ahhhhh, gracias-

Lud: ¡claro!...con que no sigas hablando-

Jeny: ¡que!-

Lud: nada- se salvo de un grito de parte de Jeny, si no fuera porque la misma vio pasar a cierto Shane.- ¿que tienes?- le pregunto al ver que no le gritaba, si no tenia la mirada en otro lado, pero luego comprendió que al que estaba mirando era su amor platónico.-aaaaah, ahora entiendo-

Jeny: Jeny en acción-

Ella se acerco a el dejando a Ludmila atrás, le quiso hablar. Pero como el estaba solo organizando su casillero, o cerro con fuerza y se puso frente a el tapando el mismo objeto.

Jeny: hola Eli- dijo "dulcemente".

Eli: arg, ¿que quieres?-

Jeny: un beso tuyo no vendría mal-

Eli: ¿que?, ¿no supiste la nueva noticia?-

Jeny: ¿cual?- estaba confundida.

Eli: se acabo, ya no tienes oportunidad- luego de eso se propuso a caminar, pero Jeny muy confundida lo agarto del hombro y lo dio vuelta bruscamente.

Jeny: ¿a que te refieres?-

Ahora el estaba caminando en reversa mirando a Jeny muy enojada y confundida por este reciente hecho.

Eli: se acbo...ahora estoy con Trixie...-

Jeny: ¿¡que!?- ahora estaba lastimada, frustrada y sobre todo, muy enojada, tenia ganas de matar a la pelirroja a la que ella apodaba "princesa".

Jeny quiso correr hacia el Shane pero sintió unas manos agarrándola para que no avanzara, y si, esa era Ludmila controlandola.

Jeny: ¡Esto no se queda así Shane!- logro gritar desde su corazón, para luego darse vuelta y abrazar a su amiga llorando de rabia.

Lud: tranquila, si quieres no podemos vengar-

Jeny: claro, pero conociendo a princesa lo que haré es no meterme con ella- se separo del abrazo volviendo a su ser divo.

Lud: ¿porque?, no te entiendo-

Jeny: ella sufre mas cuando sus amigas lo hace, ¿que te párese hacerle un segundo regalo a Pili?- en su rostro se formo una cara llena de malicia.

Lud: ahhh, claro...ya se que hacer-

Jeny: jaja, te pareces a mi, si sabes a quien hay que llamar-

Lud: si, jajajaja-

Ludmila llego a su casillero y saco un numero escrito en pedasito de papel, y Jeny lo marco en su teléfono de color rosado.

Jeny: ¿hola?... ah hola Natasha...si ¿que onda?...bueno, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos...bueno ponlo en marcha...si claro esto es lo que tienes que hacer amiga...- luego de decirle un par de cosas, lo que seria su venganza hacia la pelirroja, cortaron. Al hacerlo las dos chicas se miraron perversamente, para luego formar una sonrisa y retirarse hacia su clase.

**Una hora mas tarde con Pili y Billy...**

Pili salio de la hora de ciencias y al salir del salón se encontró con su Billy. Al verlo la muy enamorada , y el mismo se acerco mas a ella.

Billy: hola, Pili-

Pili: hola- dijo en un suspiro lleno de amor. (jajajaja enamorada!).

Billy: oye linda, ¿quieres ir hoy de noche a un lugar con tus amigas?-

Pili: claro, pero...¿a donde?-

Billy: es un lugar en donde yo y los chicos de tus amigas vamos a practicar lanzamiento-

Pili: como...un torneo-

Billy: si claro, pero...para adolescentes-

Pili: claro, por supuesto que si..¿a que hora es?-

Billy: bueno...empieza a las 8:00...termina a las 4:00-

Pili: ah...- ahora ella se encontraba muy dudosa- pues...claro...pro nos iremos antes, no se ustedes-

Billy: claro como quieras amor-

Pili: ok, déjame decirle a las chicas-

Billy: claro...adiós linda-

Ambos se separaron, pero no se dieron cuenta que Jeny los estuvo escuchando todo desde que empezaron a hablar.

Jeny: esto se pone cada vez mejor- se dijo a ella misma...

* * *

** Wow! Al fin termine este cap. Pero ya que si les parece corto es porque la cantidad de reviews me saco mucha inspiracion...**

** Bueno como sea...como ya se que las cosas cambian...la moda igual, ¿que les parece mi cambio? A mi me encanto la nueva foto es genial! y el nombre mas...**

**Como sea un beso mis queridas amigas de FF...**

**Pregunta: la misma que la anterior, pero respondan...**

** En fin chau!**


	7. ¡Pelea, pelea!

**Holis! estoy mejor y llena de inspiración, aunque les digo que este cap. podría contener vocabulario muy vulgar, pero ya que...me siento tan inspirada que quiero que este chapter sea muuuuy largo jejeje...**

* * *

Pili ya le había dicho a las chicas sobre el lugar a donde estaban invitadas, ellas con mucho gusto aceptaron.

Pili: ¿así que me acompañaran?-

Karem: claro, amare presionar a Twist-

Carol: yo amare tratarlas de maniquí una vez mas-

Trixie: haaa-suspiro enamorada- yo amare cada segunda mas a Eli-

Elsa: wow, Trixie, amiga- dijo un poco arta de eso de los suspiros llenos de amor.

Karem: nosotras como tus amigas, tenemos que hablar de esto de tener novio- dijo cerrando su casillero y avanzando con las demás hacia el comedor.

Pili: si, con eso de los suspiros amorosos solo le muestras a Elique estas a sus pies-

Elsa: y a su mando- continuo.

Trixie: pero es lo que siento, no lo puedo evitar chicas-

Karem: trata, es muy...irritante-

Carol: chicas, ya, se nota que se aman- las paro Carol- ademas...se nota que se aman- dijo con dulsura mirando a su amiga que le estaba sonriendo.

Akira: si claro, es obvio que estos dos se aman- dijo ella de la misma manera.

Karem: pero...tu y Mario, ¿se aman?-

En eso la rubia se quedo en total silencio, se quedo pensando mucho...

Elsa: hey, piensalo, a veces tienes que dejar el orgullo atras para ser feliz.

Pili: correcion, nesesitas dejar ese orguloo atras-

Carol: claro que no es mi orgullo- reprocho ya un poco molesta.

Trixie: no, pero claro que no- dijo con sarcasmo.

Elsa: solo es...la cuestion de querer tu ser la diva-

Carol: ¡que no soy diva!- reprocho.

Karem: no...solo eres caprichosa, por eso quiere que Mario pida perdon en esto-

Carol: si no se callan, no cnfeciono mas sheans para Karem-

Karem: chicas o se callan, o las meto en el armario.

Todas se callaron al instante, su amiga no mentia cuando daba ese tipo de advertencias.

**Esa noche en el Torneo Adolescente...  
**

Estaban todos los participantes en una línea, en frente de ellos un tiro al blanco que debían apuntar con una babosa para encajarle en el centro. Ese era el primer nivel, luego seria el segundo, el tercero...y así sucesivamente.

Las chicas por fin habían llegado para verlos participar, a ellos, llegaron por separado, pues Carol tenia su maña de andar tratándolas de nuevo de maniquí:

Primero llego karem, vestida rebeldemente, con unos sheans color oscuro, un top negro con su nombre bordado y una chaqueta de cuero encima, mangas largas. (dame tu puntaje amiga)

Luego llego Elsa, con un short color claro y una pupera blanca de mangas largas. (lo mismo contigo Naty).

Mas tarde llego Dany, con una calza bordo y una remera mangas cortas, pues ella quiso ser mas "tierna", a lo que Carol le dio algo MUY fuera de su estilo.

Pili fue la siguiente en llegar, tenia puesto un sean oscuro y una blusa azul oscuro.

La que le siguió fue Trixie, con una calza verde oscuro y una remera mangas cortas color negro.

Mas tarde llego Aki, con una blusa verde-agua con un chupín celeste claro.

y por ultimo la diseñadora, esta vez era muy al costo lo que llevaba puesto, un top blanco y arriba una camisa a cuadros abierta para hacer notar el top, y abajo un chupín ajustado verde-agua. (le doy diez, chicas díganme el puntaje que le dan).

Ya llegaron todas, bien arregladas, perfumadas y vestidas. Pero no habían pensado que ese lugar era mas del estilo simplemente villero, era un lugar lleno de moto-bestias, meca-bestias, bebidas alcohólicas y demás para adolescentes. Un dijey lleno de onda con una música inigualable, era todo ritmos increíbles, lo que causo que las chicas se quedaran.

Eli: ah ahí estaban, wow que buena música- dijo el peliazul que estaba al lado de Trixie.

Carol: si la música es genial, ¡o no Elsa?-

Elsa: es fantástica, admiro a ese chico-

Karem: oye Eli, ¿y los demás?-

Eli: oh practicando para el torneo-

Karem: yo me voy, no se ustedes chicas- aviso antes de retirarse, todas fueron menos Pili y Dany, que se quedaron al lado de Carol para que no se sienta sola.

Carol: gracias chicas, de verdad- ellas caminaban tranquilas en línea, hasta que se cruzaron con Jeny, que ya ponía su plan en marcha...

Dany: ¿Qué hará Jeny aquí?-

Pili: nada mas que molestar, seguro-

En ese momento era la hora del plan de Jeny en contra de Trixie.

Xx: ¿tu eres Pili?- pregunto una voz femenina, sonaba reverle y de una adolescente. Ellas se dieron vuelta, y se encontraron con Natasha, la famosa amiga de Jeny y Ludmila.

Pili: si, ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó muy extrañada.

Natasha: soy Natasha, ¿tu eres la novia de Billy?- le pregunto provocativa.

Pili: s-si, ¿por que?- se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, no le agradaba ni un poco aquella chica.

Natasha: por esto, ingenua-

Ella le mostro una foto desde su celular, la cara de Pili era indescriptible, Dany tenia ganas de insultar a Billy, y Carol de tirarlo de un 6° piso...

Natasha: ja, no seas tonta, esta foto es del año pasado...pero no te vuelvas a ilusionar, luego te cortara y dejara esa foto ahí en la nada, al igual que esta-

Pili: no, Billy no es así-

Natasha: no lo era...hasta que esta contigo-Pili: hay, cállate ¿si?- Pili se dispuso a irse con su amigas, pero Natasha la agarro del pelo bruscamente, y la amiga de ella ato a Dany en un árbol cerca y sostuvo de brazos a Carol.

Pili se defendió tirándola al piso, y Natasha hiso que la acompañara, las dos empezaban a ser el centro de atención con aquella pelea de chicas, la gente del alrededor formo un circulo que las rodeaba, Natasha estaba ganando la pelea, Pili no tenia experiencia con pelearse con las demás a golpes, así que por esa razón se encontraba sangrando la boca, y en muchos problemas al ver que Natasha estaba en perfecto estado.

Carol de la desesperación al salvar a su amiga, piso a la persona que la rodeaba con su brazos y corrió hacia la pelea. Al llegar se encontró a Pili contra una pared sangrando mas de la boca, y a Natasha agarrándola de su remera golpeándola una y otra vez contra la pared, al instante se lamento al saber que su ropa quedaría destrozada, pero todo por su amiga. Tomo de la chaqueta a la pelinegra y la tiro al piso, ella le pego justo en la nariz, y tiro de su camisa, a lo que se le salió un botón.

Pili: oh no, salió la bestia- dijo al ver que Carol miraba como una total asesina.

Carol: la pagaras, maldita bitch-

Natasha se asusto por dentro con la mirada de la rubia, ella la tiro mas contra el piso golpeando su espalda, se posiciono arriba de ella y comenzó a pégale en la cara fuertemente.

Por varios minutos, pero sus amigas no la dejaron continuar, ellas habían llamado a lko9s chicos para separarlas.

Llego Mario y la agarro de la cintura, separo a las dos chicas...

Carol: ¡LA PROXIMA TE MATO!¡PUTA!- le grito tan roja del enojo que estaría a punto de explotar- ¡y tu suéltame, tarado!- se soltó del agarre de Mario.

Todos se quedaron como piedras al ver a la rubia tan enojada, nunca había sido así con sus amigos...Ella se fue caminando enojada, Mario salió corriendo hacia ella...

Luego todos al saber que se arreglarían si estaban solos, pusieron su atención en solo Pili que estaba sangrando.

Billy: Pili, ¿Qué te paso?-

Pili: me pelee con una gata por vos-

Billy: oh, mi amor- le dio un tierno abrazo sin saber el porque se había peleado justamente.

Karem: ¿Dónde esta la perra de Natasha?- pregunto ella, sinceramente quería mezclar las dos cosas que mamaba; Vengarse y pegarle- la matare- aseguro.

Dany: se fue como una cobarde-

Akira: no debió despertar a la bestia que hay en Carol-

Karem: sssssss, la pasara muuuy mal-

Twist: tranquila, seguro ya se asusto-

Karem: no me quedare con las ganas, lo JURO-

**Mientras con Carol y Mario...**

Carol estaba sentada en su meca-moto, pensando...en la pelea, en su botón salido...y en el, en Mario...tenia ganas de golpear algo, estaba de verdad enojada, sus padres la consentían mucho, tal vez por eso no sabia lo que era no tener lo que uno quiere.

Mario se fue acercando de a poco hacia la rubia...

Mario: ¿Cómo estas?-

Carol: bien, creo- le dijo sin darle importancia.

Mario: ¿puedo?- pregunto refiriéndose a sentarse junto a ella-

Carol: s-si, como quieras- contesto de la misma manera.

Mario: ya basta, me lastimas-

Carol: te lo mereces- se dio vuelta bruscamente

Mario: pues...l-lo siento, quiero volver, ya no lo soporto- se sentó lentamente en lo que sobraba del asiento de la meca-moto- te amo Carol, no lo soporto mas, si, soy tonto, pero no por pelear contigo, si no por ser el tonto que te perdió-

Carol: n-no se que decir- empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de la rubia, estaba emocionada, por fin volver a sentir el cariño que le brinda el pelinegro (hfnkcgvtghngvfuifvhu es tan jnhutfuort lindo).

Mario: solo que me perdonas- se acerco mas a ella- solo eso quiero escuchar- le repitió una vez mas, luego la tomo del mentón.

Carol: t-te perdono- logro decir, estaba nerviosa tanto tiempo que no sentía toda esa lujuria de tenerlo tan cerca.

Mario: solo era eso, amor- dio por decir antes de que le plantara un suave beso sobre sus labios, correspondidos tiernamente sobre la rubia, que paso sus brazos por el cuello del Bravado, y el que paso los suyos por la cintura de ella.

Ese momento fue perfecto para los dos, habían vuelto a sus vidas de nuevo, ya no mas cargas sobre sus hombros, ya no mas terror sobre sus corazones, ya no mas sufrimiento...

* * *

** Si! me encanta terminar un fic así, aunque me parece un poco egoísta, par mi esta bien asi jejeje, lo amo...**

** Como sea tengo poco que desir, solo que ya falta poco para que suba el chapter de te amodio, nada mas**

**chau!**


	8. Pruebade sufrimiento! (el comienzo)

**Holis! Hola a todooos, estoy de buen humor, pues Flor desidio perder por su cuenta, le ganamos con orgullo Subterraneo, es genial sacarme todo este peso dr encima, la verda gracias a mi mejor amiga FF por siempre poner su review en cada chapter, gracias Dany!**

* * *

Luego de llevar a Pili al hospital, revisarla y retirarce al saber que todo estaba bien, cada uno fue a su casa. Trixie queria que la ultima noche de la que no estaban sus padres, fuera festejada durmiendo con su Eli, el Shane acepto con todo placer dormir con ella, le gustaba cada mas, se enamoraba cada mas de ella, de su Trixie.

Eli: bueno, olvidemos que todo paso, a Pili jamas le pegaron, y Carol jamas le rompio la cara a nadie-

Karem: suerte para Natasha que salio corriendo o si no ya estraria resiviendo una buena paliza de mi parte-

Jack: se te adelanto Carol-

Dany: cállate-

Karem: no me dejara con las ganas- aseguro furiosa.

Billy: ¿estas mejor Pili?-

Pili: si tranquilos, no paso nada-

Carol: no claro que, solo la prosti de Natasha te rompió la espalda contra la pared- dijo sarcásticamente.

Akira: tu se la devolviste peor- le recordó.

Carol: me arranco un botón- cuestiono la rubia.

Eli: lo que importa es que ya todo esta bien-

Billy: chicas, lo siento mucho, por haberlas invitado a este lugar tan oscuro para chicas como ustedes, en especial a ti Pili-

Trixie: no pasa nada, Pili ya esta bien-

Dany: que te quede claro que no volveremos-

Billy: de acuerdo- dijo apenado.

Luego de una charla entre el grupo de amigos, todos tomaron distintos caminos: Akira a su casa al igual que Pili y Karem, Dany había quedado en dormir en la casa de Carol, y Eli y Trixie, bueno, ellos dos tenían algo que celebrar solos.

Al llegar al hogar de la pelirroja, Eli abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero, Trixie le regalo una sonrisa tierna al ver tanta educación del Shane.

Trixie: bueno al parecer creo que eres mas educado de lo que parecías-

Eli: por ti todo, amor- le dijo muy amoroso.

Xx:ejem..- "tosió" una voz familiar.

Los dos enamorados se dieron vuelta al ver quien era el que había interrumpido su momento romántico, y se dieron cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Trixie: Luis.

Luis: parece que hoy habrá mas de uno en tu cama Trixie- bromeo, mientras hacia un típico saludo de hombres con Eli.

Trixie: jajajaja, oye, ¿no dirás nada, cierto?-

Luis: tranquila hermana, no diré nada-

Trixie: gracias Luis, sabia que podía contar contigo-

Luis: siempre, oigan, es un poco tarde, me iré a dormir-

Eli: tienes razón, nosotros también iremos a dormir-

Luis: tal vez no a dormir, pero...- antes de que pudiera seguir, su hermana le envió una mirada asesina- em...chau- se despidió, y sin mas que decir se retiro.

Trixie: ¿vamos?-

Eli: claro- afirmo el.

Ambos entraron a la habitación donde en realidad no tenían ganas de hacer "travesuras", si no solo dormir, nada mas.

Trixie: Eli, amor, si no te molesta...-

Eli: tranquila, entiendo, también tengo sueño-

Trixie: gracias- paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y abrazo a Eli con ternura, correspondida felizmente por los brazos del peliazul.

Luego giro su cara para saborear los labios de su novio, el le acaricio toda la espalda para luego tirarla en la cama, lentamente le saco la remera que tenia puesta, mientras la pelirroja se iba sacando sus zapatos con sus propios pies.

Trixie se dejo ver un sostén blanco por su novio, el al verlos sonrió y comenso a darles pequeños besos justo en medio de los dos pesones, la pelirroja sonreía, nada nada mas. Pero se dio cuenta de que era solo ella la que estaba en ropa interior, el no. A si que para igualar, metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del Shane y acaricio su bien formado pecho, al sentirlo el peliazul sonrió y se quito lentamente el pantalón, Trixie lo ayudo a sacerce su camisa.

Hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior, Eli sobre Trixie, acariciándose lentamente entre ellos, como tenían sueño, solo llegaban hasta ahí, a las caricias, que llegaban hasta un punto muy tierno y amoroso.

Eli: te amo Trix- le dijo cuando al fin los dos se calmaron, cuando ya estaban los acostados sobre la cama, Trixie de nuevo usaba el pecho de Eli como almohada, lo que al. Shane no le molestaba, al contrario, amaba que su novia hiciera eso.

Trixie: yo también- el peliazul estaba acariciando la parte que quedaba por debajo de la espalda de su amada, y ella tampoco le molestaba, le gustaba mucho.

Eli: en serio te amo Trixie, la verdad no se que haría sin ti, por eso, Jack me dijo que esta canción era para los dos- le dijo romanticamente, luego saco su celular y entro al lugar donde Jack le había mandado la canción- espero que no sea muy ridículo-

Trixie: no, no, es romántico- el sonrió al saber que o se estaba pasando.

Axel Te voy amar...

Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad  
Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más  
Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no  
Para explicarte lo que siento yo  
Y todo lo que vas causando en mí  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color  
Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos  
Y si nace de ti.

Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir  
Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir  
Porque me das tu amor sin medir  
Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti

Es poco decir, que soy quien t cuida como ángel guardián  
Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz  
Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no  
Para explicarte lo que siento yo  
Y todo lo que vas causando en mí  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color  
Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos  
Y si nace de ti.

Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir  
Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir  
Porque me das tu amor sin medir  
Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh

Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir  
Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir  
Porque me das (porque me das) tu amor sin medir (oh oh)  
Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh  
Vivirlo oh oh vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)  
Porque me das tu amor sin medir  
Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti  
Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz

así los dos se durmieron, felices de que se amaban uno al otro, abrazos en la cama de Trixie.

** Al día siguiente en la escuela...**

Era el día en que las porristas tenían que prepararse para revivir nuevas integrantes, y las estudiantes que querían unirse debían saber que era muy difícil entrar al grupo.

Carol se aseguraba de que tengan equilibrio y buen gusto para la moda. Akira les daba la dulce bienvenida. Karem tenia que evaluar su rutina. Y Trixie durante el transcurso de la prueba.

Ya era hora, tenían que hacerlo, como Elsa no le tocaba hacer nada, tenia planeado salir en el horario escolar a trabajar, se había conseguido un trabajo gracias a Olga, su nueva amiga.

Ahora las estudiantes se encontraban en la puerta del gimnasio, Akira abrió a puerta y salio para luego cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Akira: buen día chicas- las estudiantes respondieron- bueno, vengo a darles la bienvenida a la prueba- dijo dulcemente- quiero advertirles que sera muy difícil, pero ya pasaron la primera face- "¿y cual es?" pregunto una del fondo- la ropa, a Carol no le gusta los pantalones sueltos, si no la ropa que marca el cuerpo, y ustedes se vinieron con short y una básica, le gustara-

Xx: es que ella nos dijo- dijo una de adelante.

Akira: entonces se las hiso fácil- respondió- ahora pueden pasar, bienvenidas- Akira abrió la puerta para que las chicas pasaran, estaban temerosas al encontrarse con Karem, ellas sabían toda la personalidad especial de ella y la de las demás, si, habían sido muy populares desde la fiesta de Pili, lograron mucho respeto, lo que no habían notado-

Karem: me divertire mucho hoy...¿y tu Carol?-

Carol: claro, amo hacerme respetar-

Ambas se miraban desmedidamente, tenían algo preparado para maltratar aquellas chicas, no eran malas, si no solo querían divertirse..."nada mas"...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo...perdón por subirlo tan tarde, es que viajo para festejar el día de la madre con ki abuela y mi mama, por eso hago este suspenso inesperado, no quería hacerlo así, pero bueno ya que, me ira mejor con el suspenso jejeje...**

**Pregunta: haré un fic sobre vampiros ¿les parece?¿lo subo?**

** Bueno sin mas que decir meeeeeeeeeee retiro**


End file.
